Olympic Dream
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina wants gold, needs gold, she has been working towards it her whole life. All the bruises, sprains and fractures had brought her here. She needs to win. So now is not the time for getting distracted, especially by a certain blue eyed gymnast from team GB; but maybe the temptation is just all too much. (OutlawQueen) AU inspired by Olympics.
1. Qualifier

**So I am watching the gymnastics at the Olympics on the TV and I was inspired, they are sooo amazing. Regina is a gymnast wanting to win gold.**

* * *

Regina took a deep breath, she was sat in the side-lines, waiting for her turn. She wasn't watching the others, she never did, she simply sat with her head between her legs, coat on, headphones in, concentration was the key to success and she needed to succeed, she needed the gold. This was only the heat, but she was still nervous, the floor was her strongest area, but she couldn't afford to slip up, not if she wanted to win and losing was not an option. She always got like this before a competition and this was the biggest competition of her life, she knew she had it in her, she knew she could do it, but it was still completely daunting.

"Regina." Her coach shook her shoulders. "Regina."

She looked up and took her headphones out "Time?" She asked.

"Warm up time, show everyone who's the best."

"Mal…"

"Warm up sweetie."

She unzipped her team jacket and adjusted her skimpy costume, which was covered in blue, red and white, with sparkly stars along with a few other diamantes. She stretched out her muscles, making sure that she wouldn't strain any she couldn't afford that. Her coach came up behind her "You're going to win."

"Hopefully." She nodded, stretching out her calf. "Mal, chalk?"

"Here." Mal came over with a bowl of chalk and handed it to her.

Regina covered her hands, and feet, also patting on her legs. She looked out and saw that the team before her was coming to an end and it would soon be her turn. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"For the United States of America, Regina Mills." She put on her mask, masking any fear of nervousness and smiled, bowing to the crowd, before getting into position on the mat. She stretched her arms out, the music began and she was off, it was instinct, she didn't even think, she simply felt the music and let her body do the rest. Twisting and flipping, while also adding in the dance elements. The Double Back with Double Twist was her favourite move and after she completed several impressive flips, the crowd were going wild. She didn't put a foot wrong, mastering each and every move. Then it came to her finale move, the hardest move on the floor, ever, Piked Arabian Double Front.

She was sceptical about putting it in, but Mal said that she could do it and when the judges saw it she would get the best marks. Taking a deep breath, she took a run up and flew through the air, positioning her hands perfectly and then landing and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath before taking her bow and letting out a laugh. Once she was off the mat she ran over to Mal and jumped at her.

"You did it."

"Yes, was it good?"

"Good? My dear Regina, it was perfect."

They looked up at the board nervously, Regina tapped her feet as she waited for the scores to come. Then when she did her mouth dropped open "15.6? Oh my god!" She saw her name shoot up to the top of the leader board as the crowd went wild. She might just do this, there were still a couple of people to come after her, but with that score, she knew that qualification was most definitely a reality. She was a step closer to that Olympic gold she wanted so much.

"Regina!" Her friend Emma jumped her, "you're first!"

"Emma it's only a heat." Regina stated, smiling nonetheless.

"Come on, don't lie, you're psyched about this."

"It's pretty cool."

"Well done." She hugged her again.

"Thanks." She pulled on her jacket.

"Do you see that guy checking you out?"

"What?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she released her hair from its tight bun and shaked it so it cascaded down, just touching her collar bone. She looked across and spotted the gymnasts from team GB, the men's high bar was playing out at the same time as the women's floor. Surely enough there was a guy sat there watching her. He was quite handsome, he was obviously a gymnast himself, he had the upper body muscles for the high bar.

His hair was dark blonde and his blue eyes stood out a mile, complimented by his blue costume; he cast her a breath taking smile and she tilted her head at him. Then he stood up and began to walk over, was he walking towards her?

"Hey." He smiled.

"Um, hi."

"You were amazing up there."

"You saw that?"

"How could I have not seen that, you were outstanding."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"First, I guess you're going for the gold."

"I won't settle for anything less." She stated and then realised that maybe she had sounded a little cocky.

"A woman with ambition, I like it."

"I have been training for this my entire life." She confessed truthfully.

"You can tell."

"Thanks."

"Can I maybe see you later?"

"What?" Was he asking her out? He hadn't spoken to her for even a minute and he was asking her out. True they had a similar interest in gymnastics, but that didn't meant that they were compatible.

"For a drink or something?"

"Are you asking me out?" Well he was sure of himself.

"Yes, if you want to get technical."

"I don't know you and technically you are competition."

"How so?"

"Isn't this whole thing a massive competition?" She asked, trying to think of any excuse as to why she couldn't go.

"Yes, but seemingly America is doing a hell of a lot better than us, we seem to have had many fourth places."

She chuckled and looked up to meet his eye. She shouldn't, she had only just met him, but what harm could one drink do? None, she had another couple of days before the final and although she would like to throw herself into her training, that probably wouldn't help her. "I think I could manage one drink."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"From Great Britain, Robin Locksley."

"Shit, I'm up, will you wait?"

She nodded "Yes, but if you flop, I might just change my mind."

"Well then, that's reason enough for me to give everything I can."

"Robin!" His coach hollered.

"Wait?"

"Yes." She smiled and leant against the wall, where she had a great view of the high bar. She could do the high bar, but her main areas were the floor and the beam.

She was surprised that he had been so forward, but it was a magical event, why not enjoy her trip even more, by having a drink with a handsome English guy, with a fascinating accent. Who knows, maybe they would end up doing gymnastics together one day.

* * *

 **This was literally just something that was inspired by the olympics, I am going to be carrying on writing this. Thanks for reading. :) xxx**


	2. First date

**I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter, thank you for all your lovely reviews and because there was a lot of requests to continue this, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Regina lay on her bed in her temporary room, she was through to the finals, she had known that she would get through to the finals anyway, because she wasn't being big headed, but she had been trained by the best, to become the best. Mal her coach had won three gold Olympic medals, two silvers and five bronzes, which she told Regina not to mention as they weren't even worth putting on the resume. Regina had been quite shocked when she had first told her that, however now, being here, she knew what Mal meant, being here, in this environment made you want to win all the more, she knew that bronze wouldn't be enough, for some maybe, but not for her.

She had the women's individual all-around final as well, but that wasn't until a couple of days after the beam final, so she had a little time to just relax. Tomorrow she would be training all day for the floor which was in a few days, but tonight, tonight she was just going to enjoy the experience of being at an Olympic games. Not to mention her date with a certain blue eyed member of team GB, he had been good on the high bar, very good in fact and had qualified in second position, which he seemed thrilled about. Although he seemed like he wanted it, he was a lot more chilled than she was, as if as long as he got a medal, he didn't care what colour it was.

Robin, that was his name, it suited him, he sure could fly, his dismount had been perfect. She smiled, his accent had been somewhat intoxicating, much like his dimples, which drew her in and made her stomach do somersaults. His body, well that was amazing, toned from all the training that was necessary to become an Olympic standard athlete. She leant over to her bedside table and pulled out her ipad, typing his name into google and waiting for the result to flash up, she wanted to know who she was dating before she went out on a date with him.

She clicked on his Wikipedia page and scrolled down, he was twenty-six, three years older than her, which was fine. Then she spotted something else on his page, he had done archery at the previous Olympic games? What? Was he just going through the sports and ticking them off? He had only just become a gymnast in the past four years after being inspired at his previous Olympics, however he had won two gold medals in archery. She frowned, that was weird, if he was so good, why did he give it up to do something completely different? She made a mental note to quiz him on it later.

On the plus side, he was already a gold medallist, maybe he was going out to win medals in as many sports as he could, it was pretty cool, but also aggravating, it had taken her years to become as good as she was and he had trained for a measly four years and qualified second. She stood up and walked across to her wardrobe, it was only then that she realised she hadn't brought anything with her, only training clothes, no dresses, nothing.

Quickly she grabbed her cell and room key before hurrying down the corridor and finding her team mates room. Knocking on the door she waited for her to answer "Ruby? Hey, are you in?"

A girl with long brown hair and a single stripe of red answered the door in her training kit. "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you have a dress I could possibly borrow, just for tonight?" Regina asked, grinning at her friend.

"Whoa wait what? Regina Mills going out? Really? Since when? You never go out, not when you could be training."

"Ruby." She sighed.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy! There's a guy isn't there!"

"No, there's no guy." Regina stated, looking down at her feet, she should have known that Ruby would question her about this and not just give her the dress, that was why she should have gone to Emma, but Ruby had sexier clothes, not that she wanted to look sexy, it was just drinks, only drinks.

"Oh my god, you're seeing a guy!"

"Okay, I'm seeing a guy, so what?"

"So, Regina, you never see anyone and you choose the biggest competition of your life to see a guy." Ruby had a massive grin on her face. "Good on you."

"Ruby, that dress?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

An hour later she glanced in the mirror, the dress she had borrowed was a strappy sleeved, tight black number which stopped just above the knee, she didn't usually dress up, but when she did, she wanted to make a good impression and she hoped that she would. Her hair was lightly curled and framed her face; when it was curled, it appeared shorter than it actually was, but she liked it that way. Carefully she applied the deep red lipstick and pursed her lips in the mirror, before picking up her eyeliner and applying it, followed by the smoky eyeshadow. She smiled shyly before straightening the dress; she took a deep breath before picking up her clutch bag and leaving the room, heading to the area they had agreed to meet, outside the athletics arena, he had informed her of a cocktail bar there.

She hopped out of the cab, paying the guy, before beginning the short walk towards the stadium, in her black four inch heels, she spotted a horde of reporters lingering around. That was one thing she had noticed about the Olympics, there was so much press, camera crews from all the different countries, she hoped that she didn't get collared by any of them. Hopefully they wouldn't recognise her when she was fully made up, she looked rather different. "Regina Mills?"

Damnit, she shook her head and turned around smiling, finding a female Australian reporter with red hair grinning her. "Hi."

"Zelena West from Australia One."

Regina simply smiled at her awkwardly.

"So, how did it feel to come first in the heat of the women's floor?"

"I think I performed to my best and the best is all I can give." Regina stated, she had done enough interviews earlier and had been looking forward to just going out and having fun.

"You certainly did give your best, outstanding, but what do you have saved for the final?"

Regina chuckled lightly "Now that would be telling now wouldn't it."

"Exclusive?"

"Sorry, my coach wouldn't allow it."

"You certainly look different to how you looked earlier."

"Well I…" Before she could say anything more, she felt someone scoop her up and begin running away from the camera. She let out a little squeal and her arms came up around his neck, holding onto him. She immediately looked up and saw who it was "Robin! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you from the wicked witch of the west and her news team." he chuckled, placing her back on the ground when they were far enough away.

"Who said I needed saving?" she asked, trying to regain her bearings.

"No one, it's just Zelena can't half talk and you were meant to be meeting me." He smirked, his eyes running over her figure. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." She smiled. "How do you dodge them?" She asked, gesturing to the reporters.

"Usually, I just run from them, or try and blend in with the crowd, which you clearly have failed to do, wearing that didn't help your cause." He shrugged.

"How so?" She questioned, running her hands over the fabric.

"Because, I have to say, you caught my eye straight away."

"Good." She smirked. "I can't believe you just did that." She had just about regained her composure form his unsuspected actions, she hadn't bargained on being scooped up off the ground in front of a news team.

"Well I thought Zelena West might need a good shock."

"What why?"

"She's is the most annoying news presenter, always after the latest scoop, she pestered me so much four years ago."

"She seemed nice enough." Regina shrugged, she hadn't really seen anything wrong with the woman, except from maybe her fake chipper voice.

"She was on camera, of course she seemed nice, it's when she's off camera."

"Ah." She nodded, "so she fancies you?"

"I'm not sure about that." He laughed.

"Hmm." She rose a single eyebrow. Did this Zelena fancy Robin? If she did, it would be very interesting to see what she was going to do about it, because clearly Robin wasn't the slightest bit interested.

"Come on, let's go in." he placed his hand on the base of her back before opening the door.

Regina smiled as they walked into the cocktail bar, luckily it was just for the athletes, no press were allowed. They found a stool at the bar and Regina ordered a white wine spritzer whilst Robin ordered a beer.

Regina turned to look at him, "so, archery?" She asked, really wanting to know about it since she had read it on his Wikipedia page.

"Someone's been checking up on me." He grinned, taking a swig of his beer.

"I suppose." She nodded, "why'd you give it up?"

"I'd mastered it, I wanted to try my hand at something else."

"Wow, that's crazy." She shook her head, it was as she'd thought, he wanted to win as many medals in as many sports as he possibly could.

"Why?" He asked, moving his stool closer to her, she got a waft of his aftershave and lost her train of thought a little, his eyes were shining magically.

"I've been training since I was three years old for this and you come along and just change sports every four years." She took a sip of her drink, before running her finger around the rim of the glass, making a whistling noise.

"Why didn't you come to the last Olympics then?" He asked, "because I think I would have remembered seeing you around."

"You weren't in the gymnastics squad, so how would you know?" She challenged, casting him a sassy look. "Unless, did you google me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No." He chuckled, "unlike you, I don't check up on my dates, I heard it on the grapevine."

"The grapevine?" She chuckled, "that sounds an awful lot like you were checking up on me."

"Okay, so I may have." He grinned, "but I wanted to know more about the beautiful woman I was about to go out on a date with."

"That's the second time you have referred to this as a date."

"Isn't that what it is? A date?" he quipped, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe." She bit her bottom lip, playing with him slightly.

"I hope so."

"Me too." She nodded as his hand found hers on top of the bar. She felt her heartbeat suddenly pick up and took a sharp intake of breath at the feelings such little contact had sparked within her.

"So, the last Olympics?"

"I... um… I was." She frowned, it had been a big deal for her, she had been looking forward to it, at the age of nineteen it would have been her first Olympic games, but it all went wrong, everything went wrong.

"You don't have to tell me, it's fine." He shook his head.

"No, it's just, it was a hard time for me."

"Regina, you don't have to tell me, it's fine."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He grinned, squeezing her hand lightly.

She smiled up at him, glad that he wasn't pushing her to tell him, she just wasn't ready to bring it all up again, wasn't sure if she could. She had worked so hard to put it behind her, it was too painful for her to think about. "So, what other events are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I have the rings and I'm doing one archery competition, old habits die hard."

"Wow, sounds like you have your hands full, yet you're still making time to go on a date with me?"

"Of course, when the most beautiful woman you have ever seen agrees to go on a date with you, you don't blow her out."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But your schedule is pretty full too and you're making time."

"What can I say? I have a thing for British guys." She laughed into her drink.

"Really?" he grinned taking another swig of his own drink.

"Well, you're the first one I have gone on a date with, but so far, I like British guys." She nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly.

"I'm glad to hear it." He copied her earlier saying.

Her smiled dropped a little "I don't usually do this." She stated, "in fact, I never do this." She admitted nervously.

"Do what?"

"Just go on dates, it's not something I do."

"Okay, then I suppose I should be flattered."

"I just wanted you to know that."

"Right." He chuckled.

"Is it obvious?" She asked, placing her hands on her cheeks. She had been worried, because she hadn't dated in years, not since she was a teenager, the fantasy of being in love and having a boyfriend had worn of rather quickly and she had focused on being the best she could be at her sport, amid college studies.

"I hadn't noticed." He smiled, "wanna go watch some athletics?"

"Why not." She chuckled, standing up and finishing the rest of her drink.

"Here, a disguise." He placed a baseball cap on her head and she looked in the shiny mirror behind the bar.

"Team GB?" She asked.

"What? I am."

"I know." She looked around and spotted a group of American guys in the corner, raising her eyebrows at him, she took the hat off, placed on his head. "Wait there." He grinned at her as she sauntered over to the group of guys. "Excuse me," she tapped on his shoulder, "can I borrow your hat?"

One guy turned to look at her and smiled, "sure thing."

"Thanks." She took it off the table.

"What's your sport?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You're American right?"

"Yep."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, clearly thinking that she wanted to borrow his hat as a way of hitting on him.

"Sorry, I have a thing for Brits." She quipped before re-joining Robin.

"Did you just steal that?"

"No." She shook her head. "I asked if I could borrow it."

"Okay." He shook his head before placing his arm around her and escorting her out of the bar. "You look cute in a hat."

"Thank you."

"Did that guy try to hit on you?"

"Why? You jealous?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Do I have to be?"

"No." She laughed, she liked this flirtatious conversation, enjoyed it.

* * *

An hour later and they had got to know one another better, sitting in the athletics stand watching Usain Bolt; after Regina turned to Robin and chuckled "You fancy trying the one hundred meters in four years?"

"I think that might be pushing it a little." He laughed, his arm resting on the back of her chair.

"Me too, but you are going to change sports right, if you get a medal, that's what you do isn't it?"

He shrugged "I dunno, what do you think I should try?" He asked, handing her some of the snacks he had bought.

"I'm rather partial to gymnastics." She smiled and then thought about it some more, "you need something that requires upper body strength."

"Have you been checking me out?" He questioned, smirking at her.

"No, you need upper body strength to do the high bar." She scoffed. Yet secretly, she had totally been checking him out, he had an amazing body. "How about, rowing?" She suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." He grinned, bringing his hand up to move some of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, what were you thinking?" she asked, turning in her seat to look at him closer.

"I like what I'm doing at the minute." He nodded.

"Oh." So he was sticking with the gymnastics, that was a good call, he was clearly quite good at it.

"How about you, if you had to do any other sport, what would it be?"

"Maybe something to do with horses, dressage, racing that type of thing."

"Do you ride?"

"I used to." She nodded, "but then I chose between gymnastics and riding. I loved both, but my mother said that I would have more success becoming a gymnast, so here we are."

"Right, I bet, by the next Olympics, you will be able to do both."

"I'm not so sure about that." She shook her head.

"Okay, you pick me a sport and we'll see who gets the highest medal ranking in four years' time."

"You are crazy." She rolled her eyes

"Maybe so." He smiled, "how did you get into gymnastics?"

"Well, I was always really bouncy and annoying, like the most tediously energetic kid in the world, so one day my mother decided to take me to gymnastic lessons and I have loved it ever since, there have been moments when I wanted to quit…" she stopped, thinking about four years ago, but she couldn't dim the mood of their date, so she pushed it aside and carried on. "But no pain no gain right?"

"Right." He grinned watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"You do this cute thing with your nose, has anyone ever told you?"

She ran her fingers over her nose, feeling slightly conscious, "no, I can't say they have."

"Well it's adorable."

"Is adorable good?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." The way he was looking at her made her stomach flutter in a good way, she was very attracted to him, she would be lying if she said she wasn't, she had been attracted to him from the moment she had seen him, but she didn't want him to know that, not just yet. She knew she had to be careful, she didn't need any distractions, not when she should be focusing on her sport, but maybe they could go out once all their events were over, she would love that.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat."

"Sure."

* * *

"I can't believe you've never had street food." He stated shaking his head as he took a bite out of his hot dog.

"I haven't." She shook her head, taking a bite of her own, "I really regret not doing now."

"Have I converted you?" He asked, nudging her lightly.

"Yes." She chuckled, "do you know what my trainer would do to me if she knew I was eating a hot dog?"

"I can imagine, but you have to eat right?"

"Right." She smiled looking up at him. She liked him, really liked him, he was lovely, witty and just really amazing. She was going to struggle with not being able to see him again during her training sessions, but what was she thinking, this couldn't be anything more than a little fling, he lives in England and she lives in the USA, how would it ever work out? The thing was though, that this chemistry, this thing that was between them, was undeniable. "Thank you for asking me out tonight, I had a wonderful time."

"You are very welcome, thank you for agreeing to come out with me."

"I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Regina quipped, placing her napkin in a bin and joining her hands in front of her.

He chucked his away too and moved closer to her, "can I make sure you get back to your room okay?"

She nodded, "yes."

His hand fell to his side and she took a deep breath as she felt the back off his knuckles accidentally brush her hip, it made her skin tingle. Slowly she dropped her hand, allowing it to brush against his, she felt like a teenager again, a teenager with a crush. Then he boldly took her hand in his, her hand felt so small wrapped up in his, but so, so right, almost like it was moulded to fit there. She glanced up to look at him and he grinned at her, causing her to pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

The small contact sent her mind spinning and she couldn't get over how he made her feel it was like magic.

* * *

They stood outside her door and she was leaning against it, smiling at him. "Thank you Robin, I really enjoyed myself."

"You like to say thank you don't you?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, I just…" She shrugged. "You're teasing me."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I'll keep that in mind." She ran her hands over her skirt, feeling slightly nervous, nothing was going to happen, she knew she couldn't let him into her room. Then all of a sudden he leaned in and touched his lips to hers briefly, causing her to let out a surprised gasp, before responding.

He pulled back and chuckled before repeating, "sorry, I couldn't resist."

She stared at him wide eyed, that was the best kiss she'd ever had and she'd had some nice kisses; this wasn't good, she was falling for him already, how could she have allowed this to happen?

"Regina? Did I overstep…"

"No! No, you didn't." She shook her head "I just wasn't expecting it to be that…"

"Good?"

"Amazing." She smiled as his hand came to brush over her cheek "but…"

"I get it, you need to concentrate on getting your gold, but trust me when I tell you Regina, I really, really like you and I want to see you again."

"Okay." She nodded, she really wanted to see him again and she was determined to do so.

"Good luck." He kissed her cheek lightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Robin." She watched him as he walked away down the corridor and into the lift, waving one last time before the doors shut.

She ran her fingers over her lips and grinned, before opening the door and flopping down onto the bed, letting out a girlish giggle that she didn't even recognise as her own. She had just been on the most perfect date, had the most perfect kiss and it was Robin in general who seemed perfect. She just hoped that everything would work out, maybe her luck was changing, maybe she was going to get everything she ever dreamed of.

* * *

 **What did you think of chapter two?**


	3. Lunch?

**With the paralympics starting up tomorrow, I thought that I might update this story, because I do want to continue it. Team GB came second in the meads table! I couldn't believe it; poor Tom Daley though in diving. :( Anyway here's the new chapter, hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Regina opened the door to the training room and took off her jacket, flinging it down on a bench, she sat down on it and pulled off her shoes, before dusting her hands and pulling herself up onto the beam where she began to do flips and twists, humming as she went. She had been on top of the world since her date the previous night with Robin and now she was in the mood to practice. She dropped down onto her hands, balancing with her feet vertically in the air, before she swung around and flipped to stand back on the beam. Then she did a pirouette type movement before using one hand to flip over. She was going to be fine in the qualifier, but she felt like she still needed to get in all the training she possibly could do.

She was concentrating on a specifically complicated move when a voice put her off, "hey." She jumped, missed the landing and slipped straight off the beam, falling on her ass. "Regina!" She looked up rather dazed as Robin rushed towards her, "are you alright? Geez, sorry, I, shit."

"It's fine, that's what crash mats are for right?" She smiled, holding onto the apparatus to help herself up, feeling a slight pain in her ankle, but dismissing it. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling herself back onto the beam and straddling it, doing some slight exercises which didn't require her full attention.

"Thought I'd come practice." He smirked, removing his jacket.

"In the American quarter?" She asked, grinning at him, "do you want to get your ass kicked for hanging around here?"

"Not particularly, but it seems my team mates like to hog the equipment in our gym and I knew you would be so kind as to let me borrow your high bar."

"Go ahead." She smiled, looking around the empty gym.

"How come there's nobody in here?" He asked.

"Robin, it's five am." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, with the time difference it would be nine back home, I guess I haven't really acclimatised yet."

"Well then help yourself." She gestured to the bar.

"How come you're training so early?"

"I like to have nobody around."

"Oh, sorry, shall I go?"

"No, no, it's fine, unless you want to use the beam, then I'm afraid I will have to shove you out, because I have already claimed it."

"I see that." He picked up a bowl of chalk and rubbed it on his arms. "Wanna show me your routine?" He asked.

"Are you going to steal it?" She smirked.

"No."

"Well, then I suppose I could." She nodded getting back onto the beam and performing a couple of moves, concentrating on perfection. When she was finished she heard him clapping.

"Looks like someone doesn't need to practice." He grinned.

"Yeah, well, you can never practice too much." She shook her head, sitting down on the mat and rubbing her ankle.

"Did you hurt it?" He asked, dropping down to sit in front of her, picking up her foot and begging to massage it.

"Oh it's nothing." She shook her head as she watched his hands rubbing at her foot, she let out an involuntary moan as her head dropped back a little. "That feels good."

"Hmm?"

"Yes, very, oh wow." He lifted her foot to his shoulder and began to work on her calves, "you are very good at that." She smiled, knowing that she probably shouldn't be letting him massage her, but it felt too amazing to stop him. Then she felt his lips on her ankle and opened her eyes to look at him, watching him as he kissed her, whist continuing to massage her leg.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She croaked out, feeling that her mouth had gone dry, how was he so good at that?

He looked up at her, making intense eye contact with her, subconsciously she wet her lips with her tongue, thinking of the kiss they had shared the previous night and how much she would love for his lips to be against hers once again. "Robin." She moaned as her breath quickened, "don't stop," she purred.

Then his mouth was moving up her leg, reaching her knee, her hand came to run through his blonde locks, brushing through them gently with her fingers, she had no idea what she was getting herself into, none at all, but she liked it, liked how he made her feel, however this, it was moving too quickly, way too quickly. The thing was though, that she had no idea how to slow it down, how was she supposed to stay away from him, or stop him touching her when his touch was what she craved the most, what she yearned for, even after such a short time of knowing him? She'd made up her mind the moment she had seen him, she wanted Robin Locksley.

Then before she could think anymore, he'd stopped kissing her knee and shuffled closer to her; placing a hand on her cheek, he drew her lips to his, taking them in a kiss that made her lose all coherent thought. Suddenly she found herself pushing him down on the mat and wrapping her arms around him their lips still attached, as she pulled his body closer to her own. His hand dropped from her cheek and both skimmed across her body, drawing circles on her hips before coming to her back. She was in heaven, absolute heaven, kissing him was like nothing she had ever experience; it was as though they had this indescribable connection, one that drew them to one another and caused a spark, one that consumed her.

"Mmm, Robin." She breathed, her hands slipping under his vest as she ran her nails across his bare skin, causing him to let out a low groan.

"Regina." He sighed into her mouth before claiming it with his again, exploring her mouth with his tongue and sending her head spinning. One of her legs made its way in between his as she deepened the kiss even further, making it last as long as she could, not wanting to break away from him; even though she was absently aware that she should break their contract before it intensified even more, it had already gone further than she had thought.

Then suddenly they were interrupted, "Regina Mills!"

They pulled apart, sitting up to stare at Regina's coach who was standing in the doorway, tapping her foot while she stared at them. "Mal!" She gasped, her hands coming to her hair in attempt to tame it a little, even though it was still tied up. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but laugh a little, it was both an amused and embarrassed laugh, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were getting on, clearly, you were getting it on quite well."

Robin let out a chuckle as Regina turned to look at him, she could feel her cheeks heating up, she was almost certain that her cheeks were a scarlet colour. "Regina, I'll see you around." Robin kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear, "you look beautiful when you blush."

That made her blush even more as he began to walk away from her; shaking her head she rushed after him, "lunch?" She asked casting him a wide smile, "will you meet me for lunch?"

"Sure, where?" he grinned.

"I can come meet you at your gym?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to come and pick you up."

"No, it's fine, I don't think you'd be able to take the American men on if it came to a fist fight, mainly because you'd be outnumbered." She giggled, running her hand down his arm, "anyway, I probably won't be here, I have do something this morning."

"Okay, catch you later." He pecked her lips twice before walking out of the door.

She watched him go until he was fully out of the door; she traced her lips with her fingers, before hearing scoffing behind her. She turned to look at Mal who was rolling her eyes at her. "What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"Really Regina?"

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you really think it's the best idea to be getting caught up with some guy?"

Regina shook her head, she hadn't really expected Mal to react in any other way, she had suspected that her coach would be disapproving of her starting a relationship with someone, never mind someone who she probably wasn't going to see again after these couple of weeks. "I'm not getting caught up." Regina scoffed, reaching for the chalk again and rubbing it over herself.

"That's not what it looked like to me, I just walked in here to find you with your tongue down some boy's throat."

"Robins not just some boy."

"No, he's a man, that makes him worse."

"What would you know?!" She snapped.

"Your mother would disapprove."

"I don't care!" she shook her head it was her life and she could see who she pleased, it wasn't up to Mal or her mother or anyone. "I can date who I want, I like Robin, he's kind and he cares about me, likes me."

"Why do you think that is?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes as she turned on Mal.

"It means that he sees a pretty girl that he wants a good fuck from, while his girlfriend is back home."

"No! Robin's not like that, he's not that sort of person. He likes me for me."

"Regina honey, I'm just concerned, you haven't liked anyone since…"

"Daniel, I know." She nodded, letting out a deep sigh, "but Mal, I think it's time don't you?"

"Regina, I care for you, I feel like you're my own daughter, I don't want you getting hurt again."

Regina closed her eyes as she hugged Mal, she just wanted to be able to make up her own decisions and she knew getting over everything she had been through was hard, but she needed something, needed some sort of contact, she hadn't been touched by a man in over four years and she just needed to feel something. Robin made her feel something, he made her feel alive and for the first time in a long time, she saw a chance of her being happy, a chance of her being able to act like a normal human being.

"Mal, he won't hurt me, I, I feel something, something deep inside, he's a good man and he makes me feel something."

"Please just be careful."

* * *

Regina trained for a few more hours and nine o'clock soon rolled around and she hurried into her room finding her laptop she flipped it open and laid it on her dresser. Clicking the dial button on skype, she waited for the person on the other end to pick up, then the screen lit up with a picture of a red headed woman, "Merida."

"Regina hey, we watched you on the TV you were awesome." The scot smirked.

"Thank you, is my father feeling alright?"

"Hmm, he was feeling great yesterday watching you, but it's chemo day today and he's feeling rather tired."

Regina sighed, her father hadn't even been able to go with her, hadn't been able to see his little girl at the Olympics and all because of a nasty disease that was trying to take him away from her for good. It wasn't fair, he was the best person she knew and he was so loving, he loved her, called her his ray of sunshine. He had been there when she needed him, been there through everything, through all the bad and all the good, but he wasn't here now, he wasn't here for one of the most important moments of her life, he wasn't here to see her win her gold. "Would I be able to talk to him, if he's well enough?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah sure, I think it'll probably cheer him up a little." She smiled. Merida was a nurse that her mother had hired to assist her father in their absence, she was nice and bubbly, Regina trusted her to take care of her father. There was some rustling as Merida carried her own laptop into another room, "Henry, someone wishes to speak to you."

"Who is it?" He whispered.

His face appeared on the screen and Regina smiled widely, "Daddy!"

"Regina dear, congratulations, you were perfect."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"I am so, so proud of you my darling, so, so proud."

She felt a slight tear run down her cheek and swiped at it, it meant everything to her to hear her father say those words, she knew that he was proud of her. "Daddy."

"I know you are going to win and I can't wait for you to come home and show me all your medals."

"How are you feeling, are you alright?"

"Never better dear." He stated weakly, she knew he was lying, he didn't want her to worry while she was away, but she was worried, of course she was, he was her father and she could not lose him, she just couldn't, she couldn't lose anyone else.

"Daddy, I know you're lying."

"Trust me sweetheart, I will be fine, just a little tired, the chemo knocks me out you know how it is."

"Yes I do and I just wish I could be there to take you myself."

"You are living your dream sweetheart, you are doing what you always dreamt you would; you already missed one chance and I wasn't about to let you miss another. Can you just imagine, my daughter an Olympic gold medallist, or any medallist, or even just the fact that you competed there, whatever happens, I'm the proudest father on earth."

"Daddy, I miss you." She cried, even though she'd moved out when she was nineteen, she was used to seeing him at least twice a week, she talked to him on the phone every day, he was her best friend, "I love you so much, I wish you could have been here with me."

"I love you too my angel, now remember, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, as long as you tried your best, then you should be proud of yourself. Regina dear, as much as I would love to sit here and talk to you all day, I am feeling rather weary, so I'm going to have to say goodbye and good luck for tomorrow."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye my beautiful daughter."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, it was really saddening to see him so weak, all she ever wanted to do was make her parents proud of her and to know that she was succeeding, well, that was everything. Merida popped back up on the screen, "told you he was tired." She stated, her Scottish accent thick.

"Hmm," Regina nodded, "I really should be going, thank you for taking good care of him for me."

"No problem."

"Bye Merida."

"See you later Regina, and you better have three golds around your neck when you get back."

"I'll try." She chuckled, waving as she cut off the laptop and closed it, she really was going to try, she needed to do it, if not for her then for her father, it was a great motivator for success.

Standing up, she ran her hands over her face, she had a date with Robin, she hadn't specified a time, just said lunch, but the thing was, she had no clothes, why hadn't she brought some flattering clothes with her? Then an idea hit her and she hurried across the landing and knocked on the door opposite, "Emma!"

"What?" A muffled noise came from inside the room.

"I need to go shopping, now."

There was a loud thud and the noise of someone running towards the door, which flew open a moment later, revealing Emma dressed in a white tank top and hot pants, "what?"

"Shopping."

"I'm sorry? I think I might be going crazy, shopping?"

"I need something, it'll be quick, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah I wanna come." She chuckled grabbing her purse, "are you really wearing your training kit?"

"I have no clothes remember and I need some."

"Why?" Emma's eyes went wide, "Oh. My. God. You're going on a second date with the English hottie!"

"Maybe." She smirked as she rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm.

"So? Was he lovely? Where did he take you yesterday? Did he kiss you? Oh my god, did you have sex with him?!"

"No!" Regina gasped, "no I didn't have, _sex_ , with him." She lowered her voice as she said sex, like she was afraid that someone might hear her.

"Oh, shame, you haven't got any in like four years."

"I am well aware of that thank you very much. Anyway, as for you first questions, yes he was lovely, he took me to a bar and then we watched Bolt; as for your other question, yes, he might have kissed me, just a little." She felt herself blush, it may have been a little last night, but this morning, well, that was a whole different matter, that had been electric.

"Well come on then, let's get you something sexy to wear for lover boy."

"His name's Robin."

"Whatever."

* * *

A few hours later, Regina and Emma's shopping trip had been a success; she had bought quite a few nice dresses, some of them she hadn't been able to resist because they were so pretty. Others, chosen by Emma, were a little daring for her taste, but she bought them anyway, because she never knew when they might come in handy. She had also bought some skinny jeans, shoes, tops, she had bought everything, including some sexy underwear, not that she was planning on showing it to anyone, but she just felt that it was a precautionary measure.

At that moment she was standing outside the team GB gym, wearing shot denim shorts which were frayed slightly, it was a warm day so she had opted for cooler clothes. Her yellow top was floaty and had thin straps, which in the back were looped around a metal hoop. She had her convers sneakers on, mainly because they were her favourite shoes and went with her outfit. To top off the look, she was wearing her 'Team USA' hat and a pair of sunglasses. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door to the building open, it was busing in the gym, full actually, of both men and women, working on their routines.

She scanned her eyes around the room for Robin and spotted him sat talking to one of his teammates, he wasn't in workout gear though, he had also changed into shorts which met the knee and a white t-shirt. Grinning she was about to walk over to him when she spotted one of the women in there staring at her. "You're Regina Mills." She stated, almost accusingly.

"Um, yes?" She was scared of saying yes, especially when she saw the girl's friends coming over and surrounding her.

"You trying to steal our routines."

"No, I wasn't, I don't need to."

"What are you saying?" The girl's eyes narrowed, her blonde hair was scraped up into a tight bun atop her head.

"I'm saying that I have my routine." She swallowed, hoping to catch the attention of Robin.

"Why are you here then?"

"Um, I'm here to see someone."

"You're seeing a member of our team?" The brunette next to the blonde scoffed, "seriously?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" She didn't see what was wrong with dating Robin, last time she checked people could date whom they wished.

"Who?"

"Robin." She murmured, god she was intimidated, they were on her like a pack of vultures on a carcass.

"Robin!" The brunette scoffed.

"Yes."

"Marian, she's trying to steal your man." The blonde gasped.

"No, I'm not trying to steal anything from anyone, I just..." Oh god, she wanted to run away, leave, but at the same time, she felt she needed an explanation. "You're with Robin?"

"Practically." She huffed.

"Oh, so not actually."

"No."

"Well then, all's fair in love and war, see you on the beam ladies, or the floor, or the all-around, whatever." She chuckled and moved past them, towards Robin. Then someone let out a low wolf whistle and everyone in the gym just seemed to stop and look at her, including Robin, who scanned his eyes over her body before landing on hers.

He smirked and stood up, "hello milady." He laughed as he wandered towards her, "I thought you'd never show up."

"Well, I'm here, can we leave now, I'm starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. These women are my competition."

"Sorry about that, I hope they didn't daunt you too much." He rolled his eyes as he glared at them before pushing the door open for them to walk out.

"Oh no, I can take it," she chuckled, "deep down I'm a badass bitch."

"Oh really?" He asked, squeezing her hand which was wrapped up in his.

"Totally."

"I can see that." Robin laughed, "I bet that you're fearless."

"Hmm, pretty much." She smiled, "no there are a few things that I'm afraid of."

"Such as?" He asked, bumping her gently as they made their way down to the sea front.

"Losing the people I love." She sighed, feeling a fresh wave of loss run across her, a loss that never really went away, but just lingered in her subconscious.

"I think we all fear that don't we? It's a normal fear."

Regina went quiet, simply watching her feet as she walked; she knew that Robin was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You were a million miles away."

"I was just thinking. Sorry," she shook her head, looking back up at him, she cast him a watery smile. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, wasn't ready to confess the truth, merely because she didn't know if she was brave enough, didn't know how she could tell someone, especially when the person she was telling was someone she was beginning to care about.

"So what did you have in mind for this lunch?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe some food on the sea front and then a game of beach tennis?"

"Ooh sounds like fun." He chuckled, "you look amazing by the way."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." She quipped, this resulted in a wink from Robin, something that sent her head spinning and made her knees rather weak.

* * *

Once they reached the sea front, they found a nice restaurant with a table which had a view of the sea. Regina picked up the menu and looked over the options, she wasn't too hungry, it was all this talk which had made her think of the past, that and the fact that she might be have to lose this wonderful guy that she was spending so much time with. She was doubting her choice to get close to him, she had a feeling that by the end of the trip, her heart would be broken all over again, but this time under different circumstances.

However, he was so nice and she simply couldn't resist, she couldn't help herself, she'd never had such an immediate connection with someone.

"You've gone quiet on me."

"Hmm?" She looked up from her menu.

"Regina, what is it? There's something wrong, I know there is."

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you, you are the first person I have dated in four years." She whispered, watching him, looking for his reaction.

He rose his eyebrows, "really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm flattered that you chose me, but how? I mean you are so beautiful, I'd have thought lots of people would want to date you."

"Oh, well yes, but I wasn't in a place where I wanted to date, I couldn't bring myself to, until you." She sighed, "sorry, I'm probably freaking you out right now."

"No, no you're not, I'm glad you decided to let me in," he grinned.

"I couldn't stop myself from doing so." She smirked, bringing her lip between her teeth.

Robin flashed her his largest smile, showing off his dimples and her heart melted completely. He found her hand across the table and threaded his fingers through hers, caressing her skin with his thumb. He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, before dropping them back to the surface. Then the waiter came and took their orders before they went back to talking to one another.

"So I told you how long it had been for me, how about you, when was your last relationship?" Regina asked.

"Not as long as you truthfully, I have been single about ten months, but I never felt any intense connection to someone, never had an immediate spark with a woman, until now."

She found herself gasping, she hadn't been able to keep it to herself as her eyes widened, she knew they had an intense connection, but to hear him say it, that was something else completely. "I feel it too." She nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm." She smiled, leaning across the table and kissing him, aware of the fact they were in public the kiss didn't last long, just a few seconds, but it still caused a spark between them. "So who came with you here to Rio?" She asked as the waiter brought the sandwiches they had ordered, with it being so warm neither of them had wanted something hot.

"No one, except my coach, I don't really have anyone else."

"What?" She cast him a saddened look.

"Yeah, well my mother died when I was young and my dad, well we're estranged."

"That's sad, nobody came to support you?"

"No, I deal with it."

"I'll support you," she chuckled, "I'll cheer you on."

"You madam are a traitor to your country." He joked.

"Fuck it."

"Really?"

"Yep, I can cheer on whoever I want." She smirked, it was sad to hear that he had nobody behind him, nobody who would be there for him, she had a lot of people for her, her Mom, Daddy, Mal, Emma and many more people, she wanted to be someone for him, wanted for him to have someone to support him.

* * *

Following their dinner, Robin and Regina made their way to the beach that was rather crowded, but she had managed to reserve a net for them to use. "I hope you are ready to be crushed." She laughed, skipping onto the beach as she pulled him behind her.

"You're going to crush me? I don't think so, bring it on."

"I am literally the most competitive person ever." She reached the net and pulled off her shoes, flinging them to the side. Then she cast a glance at Robin, who had just taken his own shoes off and was watching her. She smirked at him before grasping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over her head, to reveal a red bikini top. It was secured around her breasts, a hoop in the middle and thin straps which ran over her shoulders.

She saw his eyes grow wide as he stared at her, "wow, you are stunning."

She chuckled, before picking a bat up and chucking it at him, "I plan on distracting you."

"Well, I think we should be even then. Don't you?" He rose his eyebrows and pulled his own shit off.

Shit, she almost felt her mouth-watering looking at his muscular, tanned chest, wow he was hot, really hot. She was speechless and nearly forgot that it was necessary to breath, "I think, we might be even."

They stood either side of the net and Regina took the first serve and from there, the competition was on. Both were determined and were smacking the balls really hard over the net. It was hilarious and neither of them could stop laughing. "Stop cheating!" Regina whined.

"I'm not cheating milady, you on the other hand."

"I don't cheat!" she protested, throwing the ball up and hitting it over to him.

"Really, I think it's just because you're losing."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Robin." She laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Try hit this." He fired it at her, but she counter attacked him by hitting it back with force, accidently, it smacked him in the face.

"Oh my god! Robin." She rushed around the side of the net and placed her hands either side of his face, "are you okay, come sit down." Oh no, she had hurt him, in her competitiveness she had hit him in the face, crap.

"Wow, that hurt." He shook his head dropping to the sand dramatically.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kneeled next to him. She hadn't been expecting what came next, Robin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest, her breasts pressing up against his bare skin, before claiming her lips with his. She was lost again, trapped inside his kiss, unable to pull away. When she needed to take a breath she moved back and stared at him. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really." He chuckled.

"You jerk." She laughed, kissing his face, "I thought you were hurt then."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the opportunity to get you back in my arms again."

"Did it hurt at all?" She asked.

"A little bit, not a lot though." He grinned brushing his fingers over her cheek.

She wasn't angry at him, she found it quite cute that he had wanted to kiss her, truthfully she had wanted to kiss him too. "Well, I'm sorry any way." She chuckled finding his lips again, she was pushing away her reservations and following her heart, following her heart to him.

Unbeknownst to both Robin and Regina, someone was watching them whilst they kissed and touched, they had been following the couple all day, simply watching from the sidelines.

* * *

 **Uh Oh, who do you think is watching? xxx**


	4. The past comes back to haunt you

The following day was the day of the beam heats and she qualified second place which was a little disheartening, but it was only going to work to push her harder. The worst part about coming second had been who she had come second to, Marian from team GB.

Sighing, Regina sat down on the bench and pulled her joggers over her bare legs, her hands came to her hair and she allowed it to drop down, brushing over her shoulders.

"What was it you said yesterday?"

She looked up with her eyebrows raised as she stared at the brunette who had a smug smile on her face. "Hmm?"

"All fairs in love and war?"

"Yes, so?"

"So I won." She chuckled, her voice chipper.

"It was a heat, get over yourself." Regina rolled her eyes, zipping up her jacket.

"I still beat you."

"Whatever."

"Regina, you won't win."

"Are we still talking about gymnastics?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

Regina stood up and looked her dead in the eye, "I'm not afraid of you, you can try and scare me away, try and intimidate me, but it won't work." The scowl on her face changed to a smile of her own, "I think, that you're jealous and want to beat me to prove a point."

"I will beat you." Marian took a step closer to her, sizing up to her.

Their staring competition was broken apart by someone calling out, "Regina."

She turned around and bit her bottom lip, "hey."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes please." She nodded, grabbing her bag and he took her hand, "see you around Marian, and don't worry, I'm going to work on my routine and next time, I might give you a better competition."

Once they were out of sight her smile dropped somewhat and she pulled her hand out from his. "What are you doing?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Saving you from her." He shrugged.

"Did I ask to be saved?" She scoffed pushing past him.

"I think you're getting yourself stuck in the deep end."

She turned and scowled at him, "what are you talking about?"

"This is what I am talking about." He flung a paper at her and she looked at the front cover, her eyes going wide, what the hell?! "Regina?"

"This was a private moment."

"Hmm, well you were on a public beach, what did you expect?"

Her nostrils flared as she read the front cover, _'American gymnast tests flexibility with member of team GB. Could this be a cross team romance blossoming?'_ "What right do they have to write this?" She asked throwing it at him.

"Gina, don't take this out on me."

"Oh piss off Jefferson."

"What are you doing Regina, why are you getting caught up in this?"

"The last time I checked it was my life and I could do as I pleased." She spat, shoving past him and storming out of the door. Someone had been watching them, following her and Robin, that was a scary prospect. Someone had taken photographs of them kissing on the beach and sold them to the papers, written a story, she needed to read it for herself, find out what was going on. She rushed out towards a newspaper stall, her face like thunder.

She was almost there when she was collared by someone, "Regina Mills."

She closed her eyes and shook her head before turning around to see Zelena West standing in front of her with her news team and a large smile on her face.

"Hello." Regina nodded, internally cursing this woman for her ridiculous timing. "How can I help you?"

"You came second, are you pleased with that?"

Regina took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's a start isn't it, I'm saving my best for the finals."

"So you're not distracted by other things?"

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen the papers, is it true that you're in a relationship with a member of the British team?" Zelena had a look on her face which made Regina grit her teeth, why was everyone so interested in her private life?

"I don't think that's a question that I'm willing to answer."

"Why are you ashamed of him?"

"No!" She was glaring at the woman now and she quickly pulled herself around, remembering that the film crew were with her, broadcasting to Australia. She laughed slightly before shaking her head, "I just don't want to answer any questions about my private life, because that's what it is, private. Anyway, I haven't been distracted, as I said before, I was saving my best performance for the final."

"Okay, thank you for your time Miss Mills."

"Hmm." She nodded as she watched the crew put down their camera. Regina rolled her eyes and turned around, she bought her paper and began to read it as she headed back towards the gym. She was right, someone had followed them around all day, tracked their every move and now she was freaking out, completely, she didn't want to be in the limelight, she just wanted to do what she did best without having the press tracking her down. This was worrying her, because she was only just opening her heart up to love again, only just considering that maybe she could find someone who loved her, but she couldn't do this, she couldn't do it with all eyes on her, it was too much, too much pressure.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the gym. She took out her gym kit which consisted of a deep red sports bra and tight black pants which were cropped to the middle of her calf. She entered the gym and shoved her earphones in; she turned her iPod onto full blast before stepping onto a treadmill and beginning to run. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the music, allowing her legs to travel as fast as they could, it was as if she was running away, running from it all, escaping. All the tension began to leave her as she listened to the words in the song.

"Regina! Regina!" Someone smacked the stop button on her treadmill and it slowed, she opened her eyes and glared at her trainer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, bending over and regaining her breath.

"No, what are you doing? Regina, is this because you came second?" Mal questioned, letting out a sigh as she grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm doing this because I have a god damn stalker!"

"Regina, it's the press."

"No! It's an invasion of privacy, that's what it is!"

Mall rolled her eyes, "Regina, you'll just have to get over it."

She scoffed, "Mal, I was followed, somebody followed me and took photographs of a moment that was special to me and then publish them for the whole world to see."

"Regina, I know that you're opening yourself up to someone now, but Regina, maybe it isn't the best timing."

"Mal, what are you saying?"

"I want to know why you came second today."

"Because, I'm not perfect! I apologise that I let you down! I know I did, but guess what, I don't care! I don't! I can't be frigging perfect all the time! What do you want from me Mal?! What else can I give you?!" She didn't wait for an answer, just stormed away from Mal and grabbed her bag. She did care, the fact was that she cared too much, she was upset that she had come second, but she didn't blame Robin for that, clearly Mal did, Mal did blame him and it was infuriating. Was he distracting her? Maybe he was, maybe she was spending too much time with him and not enough training.

She hurried to her room and slammed the door behind her, before sitting down on her bed; what was she supposed to do? She really liked Robin, really did, but could she really risk her career for something that might not last? Then again she didn't know if she could break it off with him, how was she supposed to push him away? They had become so close already, they both knew everything about each other. Well, almost everything, she hadn't told him about that one thing yet, the one thing that had stopped her from finding love again, from opening her heart to someone, she didn't know if she could, would he need to know? Did she have to tell him? She knew she would have to at some point, there would be no avoiding it.

She pulled off her gym kit and turned on the shower, stepping in she let the water cascade down her, the warmth engulfing her as she looked down at the small scar on her left breast, she traced it with her finger and remembered what it symbolised. That scar reminded her of loss, love and everything else, the tears poured again, they always did when she remembered that day, the pain would hit her and she would be engulfed by it.

Taking a shuddery breath, she straightened up again, some days were harder than others and today, today wasn't a good day. She swiped at the tears and massaged the shampoo into her scalp, before washing it out and cleaning her body. She was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on her door, she tied her towel around her and made her way out of the bathroom and stood in front of the door. "Who is it?"

"Regina, it's me."

She pulled her towel up higher, before opening the door, "Robin." She sighed.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She whispered, biting the inside of her cheek.

"You don't look fine."

"I am, I just got shampoo in my eye, that's all." She excused, a watery smile coming upon her face.

"Is this about the paper?"

"I don't want to do this now," she sniffled, "not here in the doorway."

"Can I come in then?" He asked.

The glint in his eyes and expression on his face made her heart twinge, she couldn't say no to that look, "okay." She whispered, pushing the door open further.

Robin came in and sat down on her bed, "you ran off earlier."

"When?" She asked.

"After your performance, I came down to see you and you'd gone."

"Oh, sorry, I just needed to get away."

"Did Marian say something?"

"It's not about Marian Robin, It's about feeling like I have no privacy at all. Someone was watching us; doesn't that make you feel strange?"

"A little, but it hasn't done anything to change my feelings for you." He reached out and pulled her towards him, running his fingers over her cheek. "It doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you."

"Robin, I don't know if I can do this."

"Please don't give up on us, not yet, not when we're so new."

She sniffled and took a deep breath, "I don't want to give up on us, but I'm scared, Robin, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She looked directly into his eyes, grabbing hold of his arm.

Robin pulled her into his arms, holding her against him, she buried her face into his shoulder. "It'll be alright." He whispered, his hands coming to her wet hair, "don't worry." He kissed her side of her head.

She held him tight, not wanting to let go of him, afraid that if she did he would disappear and she would lose someone else; he was right that she couldn't give up on their relationship, she didn't want to, she really didn't. There was another knock on the door and she jumped out of her skin, hugging to him.

"Regina, it's just the door." He stated.

She knew she had tensed up in his arms, steadying her breathing she pulled back from him slightly and nodded.

"It's okay, you can go answer it." He nudged her gently.

She nodded and squeezed his hand before moving to the door, still in her towel. "Hello?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky as she turned to look at Robin. It had really scared her, seeing all that in the papers, brought back terrible memories, memories she had tried to forget. Knowing someone had been following them scared the shit out of her.

"Regina darling."

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, "fuck!"

"What?" Robin whispered.

"Mom?"

"Regina, open the door, I need to talk to you."

"One second!"

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Quick, get in the bathroom." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the other room, "my mother can't know that you're in here." She let out a nervous laugh. The look on Robin's face was one of both shock and amusement, she kissed him quickly before closing the door and going to answer the main one. "Mom."

"Regina, are you alright?" Cora questioned, sitting down on the bed where Robin had just been.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "trust me, I'm fine."

"Regina, don't worry."

"I'm not," she glanced consciously towards the bathroom before back at her mom.

"Regina, you're thinking about him, I know you are, darling, lightning doesn't strike twice, it won't happen again."

"What if it does?" She whispered.

"It won't." Her mother brought her down to sit beside her and ran her hand through her hair, "sweetheart, you can't live your life in fear, you need to go out there and live it."

"I want to, I do, but what if someone else gets hurt because of me? What if someone else dies because of me?"

"It wasn't your fault! Regina?"

"He was protecting me mom, me, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be dead right now, he would still be alive!" She cried, forgetting that Robin was inside her bathroom.

"Regina, you need to open your heart to love, stop being afraid."

"Mom, I just need to be alone right now, I need to think."

"Okay, but sweetheart, just remember, I'm here for you and so is Mal and your father, you have people who love you, don't be afraid to come to us." Cora kissed her daughter's head. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"I can't," she shook her head, "I can't, he died because of me, because he loved me. It was my fault, it was!"

"The longer you believe that, the longer you close off your heart." Cora sighed before opening the door, "I love you my sweet girl."

"Love you too." She whispered as her mother left the room.

She heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Robin staring at her, "are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head and he came over to her, perching on her bed, bringing his legs up and holding her. "No, no I'm not alright." She cried, she needed to tell him, she needed to tell him now, tell him so that he could understand, not just her, but why she was like this.

"Do you want to talk to me?" He asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Yes, I, I want to tell you everything." She nodded.

* * *

 **Ooh, what's Regina going to tell Robin and who is it that's stalking them? Drop me your predictions and let me know how you liked the chapter. :) xxx**


	5. What really happened

**I know this chapter is quite short, but we are going to find out what really happened to Regina and why she couldn't attend the previous Olympics. I know the Olympics is over now, but I hope that doesn't put you off from continuing to read the story. :) xx**

* * *

Regina changed into some slacks and her team hoody before climbing up onto the bed and pulling Robin to lay down opposite her, she took a deep breath, this was going to be hard, so hard; it had been so long since she'd had to tell anyone about what had gone on, because it hurt her every time she did, every time she uttered the words the pain came flooding back and she would drown in it.

She found Robin's hand and laced their fingers together, "Regina, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, just give me a moment, it's hard for me." She sighed and shook her head, "I told you that I couldn't attend the last Olympics, but I didn't tell you why."

"You didn't," he shook his head.

She could feel the tears and she was begging them to stay put, "I… I lost someone very precious to me."

"Oh I'm sorry," she could see the compassion on his face as the hand that wasn't linked with hers came up to caress her cheek.

"Yes, it was a really painful time…

* * *

 _There was a knock on the door and Regina ran down the stairs, Daniel was coming to pick her up for their date, it was their second year anniversary, they had been dating for two years and in that time Regina had fallen in love with him, she was totally head over heels in love and vice versa; he was crazy about her and they were the perfect couple, everyone saw it, saw the connection._

 _She opened the door and smiled up at him, "why hello there." She chuckled as he leant in and kissed her hello._

 _"Hello beautiful," he pulled some flowers out from behind his back and she took them from him, bringing them to her nose to inhale their scent._

 _"They're beautiful."_

 _"You're beautiful."_

 _She shook her head, "come in while I put them in water."_

 _Daniel nodded and followed her in; once she had put them in water she grabbed her jacket and they set off for their date, opting to enjoy the weather and walk to the restaurant._

 _They sat down opposite each other and Regina looked up at him, biting her bottom lip._

 _"So what's your news?" he asked, finding her hand across the table._

 _"News?"_

 _"Earlier you said you had important news."_

 _"Oh, yeah, well, I made the squad for the Olympics," she shrugged, playing it casual as she watched for his reaction._

 _"You what?" His whole face lit up as he looked at her in awe, "the Olympics? Really? Regina that's amazing."_

 _"I know," she chuckled, "I couldn't believe it, Mal rang me this morning and I have been dying to tell you all day, you don't know how hard it has been for me to keep it from you."_

 _"Oh I'm so proud of you, so proud," his hand came to her cheek as he cleared his throat, "I suppose it's the perfect time to ask you this question then."_

 _"What question?" He stood up and knelt down beside her, "Daniel?"_

 _Taking her hand in his, he looked up and met her eyes, "Regina, I know we might be young, but I know what I want, I want to wake up with you every day, spend every moment possible with you, because I love you Regina Mills, with every beat of my heart I love you. Will you marry me?"_

 _Her mouth dropped open as she looked from his eyes to the ring box he was holding in front of her, she nodded, "yes, yes I will."_

 _Daniel laughed and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her senseless, "I will love you forever, until my last dying breath."_

 _"I love you Daniel."_

 _Once they were done with their dinner, they began the walk back to her house, it was dark and the air had cooled slightly, but they had each other. Then, out of the shadows an odd looking character appeared, branding a knife at them._

 _"Whoa, mate," Daniel held his hands up, stepping in front of her, making sure that she was shielded by him._

 _"Give me your phones and the ladies purse."_

 _"Fine," Daniel nodded, taking his phone from his pocket and handing it to him, knowing better than to argue about it, "Regina." She looked at him wide eyed, frozen to the spot, "Gina, your purse."_

 _"Hurry!" The mugger yelled._

 _"Regina, look at me, if he gets your purse, he won't hurt us." She nodded and handed him her purse._

 _The mugger looked at her hand and nodded towards her, "and the ring!"_

 _"No," she shook her head, Daniel had just given her that, she couldn't lose it._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said no."_

 _"Suit yourself," following this he lunged at her, but Daniel stepped in front of her, taking the brunt of the assault; the attacker tried again, stabbing Daniel, but this time the knife also caught the area of skin under her left breast and then he ran._

 _"Daniel!" He dropped to the ground clutching his side, "no, no! Daniel, please no!" She felt a slight sting in her own body, but it wasn't anything serious and she dropped down beside him, pulling him onto her lap._

 _"Regina," his hand came up to brush over her cheek._

 _She cried and scrambled for her phone but remembered that the mugger had just taken it and Daniel's, "what do I do?!" She cried, holding him to her, "Daniel, what do I do?!"_

 _"It's gonna be alright."_

 _"Daniel," she sobbed, kissing him lightly as she applied pressure to his wound, "help! Someone help!" She screamed, "it's going to be alright Daniel, you're going to be alright. Someone please!"_

 _A car drove past and stopped, before reversing, "you alright?"_

 _"No please help us, please!"_

 _The man opened his car door and hurried towards her, "what happened?"_

 _"We were mugged and he stabbed my fiancé."_

 _"I'll call an ambulance."_

 _"Thank you," she looked down at Daniel, "don't worry, they're coming, you'll be okay, help is coming."_

 _"Regina, if I…"_

 _"No! No, you can't talk like that," she shook her head._

 _"Regina, if I die," he coughed, "I want you to find someone, I want you to love again, open your heart to someone else, let someone else see what I see."_

 _"No, Daniel, no, I don't want anyone else, I want you; we're going to get married, maybe have a little house, a couple of kids, a girl and a boy."_

 _He smiled up at her as she clung to him, "Regina, you can still have that, promise me you won't be alone."_

 _"DANIEL!" his hand fell from her cheek and flopped to the ground, "NO! Please, don't leave me, please!" she held onto him, kissing him, trying anything, "Daniel come back, please come back! Don't leave me, you can't, you can't!"_

 _Regina arrived home that night and she felt numb, absolutely numb, she was hollow inside. Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water but her hands were shaking too much, she had lost the man she loved, lost her whole future, because she wouldn't give over her engagement ring. She dropped the glass and it shattered to the ground, why had she been so stupid, she should have just given the man her ring, then Daniel would be alive, he would be with her._

 _She saw his flowers on the counter and lost it, she picked up the vase and flung it at the wall, causing it to shatter, petals, glass and water going everywhere. Then she swiped the kitchen counters, flinging everything to the ground, once there was nothing left to destroy, she slid down the wall to the ground and sat there, sobbing._

 _"Regina," she looked up and saw her mother and father in the doorway, she had obviously woken them._

 _"I'm sorry," she sniffed._

 _"Regina?" Henry looked at her in concern._

 _"He's gone daddy, he's gone and he's never coming back to me."_

 _"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Cora asked, bypassing the mess to come down and sit beside her daughter, noticing her blood stained clothes and tear stained cheeks, "Regina."_

 _"Daniel," she sobbed as her mother reached out for her, pulling her into her arms, "he's dead, mom, he's dead."_

 _"Oh sweetie." Cora shared a look with Henry and he dropped to the other side and they both hugged their daughter, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again._

* * *

"I lost him," she cried as Robin pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "I lost him Robin, he died in my arms."

"Oh my god, Regina, I am so sorry, so sorry."

She took a deep breath and pulled back, "he told me to love again, it was his last dying wish and I think… I think I might be on the verge of granting it." She confessed, her hand roaming across his chest.

"You do?" he asked, his hand coming up to her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"Yes, Robin, you make me feel alive, for the first time in four years I feel alive, I don't feel like this hollow shell that's just surviving because she has to. I feel like myself when I'm with you, you make me feel, feel so much." She smiled, "it helps to know that this is what Daniel wanted and that I'm not betraying him by moving on."

"I'm sure it does," he nodded, "Regina, I want you to know something, I am serious about you, this isn't just some fling, I promise you that."

"Oh, I know," she nodded, closing the gap between them and kissing him deeply, pulling back she shook her head, "I'm just scared, scared that something might happen, with that person stalking us, it just made me feel strange."

"It's alright, Regina you have every right to feel that way and I understand completely why you do."

"I'm ready, I think I'm ready to have something, to allow someone in, allow you in."

"I'm glad," he grinned, his hand coming to her hip as he pulled her towards him gently and kissed her lightly, "but Regina, don't feel like you have to rush into anything, because I am not pressuring you to do anything, remember that."

"I don't feel rushed," she shook her head smiling at him, "you're amazing Robin Locksley."


	6. Got to get it right

**Sorry! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but this chapters a nice long one for you and hopefully it will get you excited for what's to come!**

* * *

Regina woke and ran her hands across her face, today was the floor final, it was in the afternoon and Robin was meeting her for lunch before she had to be in the arena. She was hoping that seeing Robin would help quell her nerves, she needed something to because her stomach hurt, but of course it did, it wasn't every day that you took part in an Olympic final. She needed to win, not just for herself, but for everyone that had been there for her and of course for Daniel. She was glad she had told Robin about him, it made her feel better, like she could finally be herself with him and not constantly have this tragedy hanging over her.

She had just climbed out of bed when her phone began ringing, she grabbed it, and glanced at the caller ID before answering, "Mal."

"Where are you?"

"At the hotel, why?"

"I thought we agreed seven?"

Regina groaned and looked at the clock on her dresser which read eight, "Oh, Mal, I'm sorry, I must have overslept, I'll be there in ten minutes okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." Mal huffed before closing the phone off.

Regina rolled her eyes before chucking her own phone down on the bed and grabbing clean training clothes, which consisted of a leotard, her slacks and a zip up jacket, she hurried into the bathroom to get changed. Once she was changed, she secured her hair in a simple bun and collected her phone and water bottle before moving to the door. She opened it quickly and almost bumped slap bang into Robin.

"Hey, in a rush?" He asked.

"You have no idea, I slept in, should have been at practice over an hour ago." She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face.

"Chill, you'll be fine, I know you, come on, I'll walk you."

She smiled at him as he took her hand in his, "thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder briefly before picking up the pace, "come on, Mal is going to kill me!"

"Nah, she won't kill you just yet." Regina cast him a questioning glance, "you've got finals this afternoon, then she'll kill you."

"True," she chuckled.

"Do you feel alright this morning?" Robin asked, pushing the main doors to the hotel open as they speed walked down the road.

"Nervous I suppose," then she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him, "one minute, don't you have your heats this morning?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to come see you first."

"What time does your team bus leave?" She asked, knowing that the archery was done at a separate location; this was the one archery competition he had entered alongside his gymnastics.

He glanced at his watch and let out a small laugh, "hurry."

"Why?" Her eyes went wide, "Robin!"

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! Go!" she pushed him in the opposite direction

"No, I want to walk you first." He moaned, finding his way back to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Robin Locksley, go now!"

"Come on," he let go of her and took her hand again, squeezing it as he quickened the pace. They were only two minutes away from her training gym, but Robin had a good distance to get to the British team pick up point.

"You're crazy!" She shouted, laughing as she kept up with him.

They reached the doors to her gym and he ran his hands up and down her arms, kissing her quickly, "good luck."

"No, good luck to you, now run!" She giggled, smiling at him as he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her soundly.

"Okay, now I really need to go."

"Bye."

"Bye," he pecked her lips again, before running as quick as he could down the sidewalk.

Regina watched him go, shaking her head at him, he could be so silly but she loved him for it, wait? Loved him, did she love him? It couldn't be love, could it? So soon? He turned around and blew her a kiss, nearly bumping into someone as he apologised and carried on going. She laughed and once he walked around a corner, took a deep breath before pushing the door to the gym open. "Mal I am so sorry." She winced as she hurried over to her trainer who was stood with her hands on her hips and a less than impressed look on her face. "Oh come on, when am I ever late?!" She asked, sitting down and pulling off her sneakers.

"I don't know, maybe you were distracted." Mal dropped a paper down on the bench beside her.

"What's this?" She glanced down at the cover. "More rumours?" She laughed shaking her head as she saw a photo of her at the door of her hotel room, in her towel talking to Robin. "This is trash and you know it." Regina yelled, flinging the paper into the nearest bin.

"What time did he leave?"

"He left okay, that's all you need to know, not that it would be any of your business if he had stayed overnight. Now are we here to train or gossip about boys?" Regina asked.

Mal rolled her eyes and gestured to the floor space. Regina cast her a bittersweet smile as she took off her sweats and jumper, leaving her in her leotard alone. Someone had followed them, again, had they followed her or Robin, that was the question, and who was it who was following them? It baffled her completely, but she was determined not to let it affect her performance.

"Okay Regina, let's go."

* * *

Two hours later, Regina had gone through her routine almost thirty times, she knew it by heart but was really tired now, she sat on the bench and drank from her water bottle.

"Good, very good." Mal nodded.

"Do you think I did it well enough?" Regina asked, they had stepped up her routine since the heats and now it was even more difficult, not that she knew how that was possible. What was difficult to everyone else, was now like second nature to Regina, she had mastered her technique.

"Hmm, I think we can work on tightening up the landing of the Arabian double front."

Regina groaned and ran her hands over her face, "it would be that one wouldn't it."

"Regina do you want to win?"

"Yes," she huffed, searching for her phone in her jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a break, or am I not allow?"

"Fine," Mal held her hands up, "I'm going to get coffee."

Regina grinned and pulled her slacks on quickly before moving into the work out room where all the normal gym equipment was, including big television screens. She saw Emma and grinned at her, "Em."

"You're alive!" Emma laughed, jogging up to her.

"Why isn't your coach torturing you?" Regina complained, slumping against the wall.

"I don't have to compete till next week," she shrugged.

Emma was doing all the gymnastic events that Regina wasn't and she was grateful that she wouldn't have to go up against her friend like that. "Can we change the channel on those things?" Regina asked, looking up at the screens.

"Yeah I think so."

"Come on then." Regina walked up to the operator's desk, "hi, excuse me, would you mind switching the channel? I want to see how my friend is doing."

"Sport?" The man questioned.

"Archery."

"Sure."

"Thank you." She nodded, moving back to the wall so that she had a good view of the screens; as soon as it changed pictures of Robin flashed up on the screen, he was being interviewed, obviously, he had finished his heat.

 _"So Robin, how are you feeling about your position?"_

 _"Great," he grinned, "I mean I can't really complain, can I?" He laughed._

 _"No, you can't, coming first in the heats has got to have put you in great stead for the final, right?"_

 _"Yeah, but I almost didn't make it this morning."_

Regina chuckled and shook her head, that was his own fault, he shouldn't have walked her to training.

 _"So word on the grapevine is that you're seeing American gymnast Regina Mills."_

 _"I've see her yes,"_ he chuckled, _"we compete in the same room, so of course I've seen her."_ Regina smiled at his answer, she was glad that he wasn't putting a label on what they had, without talking to her about it first.

It was evident that the interviewer was taken aback by his answer and moved on, _"of course; so, she has her floor final this afternoon."_

 _"Yes, she does and I have every confidence that she will win, she's an amazing gymnast. If that's all, I have somewhere to be."_

 _"Yes, thank you for your time Mr Locksley."_

 _"No problem,"_ he nodded, before leaving the screen.

Regina turned and grinned at Emma, "wait for it." She stated.

"Wait for what?" Emma asked, pulling a strange face at her friend.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…" Regina's phone began ringing in her hand and Emma cast her a shocked look. Regina just shrugged in response and answered the call, "Robin."

"Hey," he chuckled, "how you getting on?"

"Getting there, Mal still wants me to work on my landings."

"Are you going to make lunch?"

"Of course I am," she smiled to herself as she bid her friend farewell and walked back towards her training room, still talking to Robin. "So you did well."

"You were watching?"

"I caught your interview."

"Oh so you saw the interrogation." He huffed.

"Yes and I thought you handled it very well, I'm guessing you haven't seen the newspapers."

"No why?"

"Guess who's on the front cover."

"You're joking!"

"No, someone's following us, again."

"Maybe we need to give them something to talk about."

"Hmm, what do you suggest?" She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Well..."

"Regina!" Regina let out a sigh as she turned to see Mal stood waiting for her, again, with an annoyed look on her face as she tapped her foot and placed one hand on her waist.

"Oops, sorry Robin, I'll talk to you later."

"Cool, I'm coming straight over to you anyway."

"Bye," she giggled.

"See you later beautiful."

She closed her phone off and slipped it into the pocket of her slacks before taking them off.

"Come on, get to work." Mal tutted, "you aren't leaving this room until it's perfect."

Regina laughed and shook her head, cartwheeling towards the mat.

"Playtimes over missy."

"Yeah yeah." Regina rolled her eyes and got into position to practice the proper tumble, winking at Mal as she did.

"I'm glad you're so calm." Mal breathed.

"Oh I'm not," she shook her head, "but one of us has to pretend to be right, and clearly that's not going to be you."

* * *

Regina rubbed her hands together, she had done this tumble so many times today that she thought that she might actually be able to do it whilst asleep. She ran the chalk over her hands, Mal for some reason wasn't happy with the landing, Regina didn't see anything wrong with the way she was doing it and was getting slightly narky. "How many more times?!"

"Regina."

"Mal, come on."

"Okay, do it right this time and I will let you leave, do it wrong again and you're with me, in here until competition time."

Regina scoffed, "you can't be serious."

"Do it right then."

"I have been doing it right."

"No, it's your feet!"

"My feet are fine!"

Mal sighed and shook her head, "fine isn't perfect."

Regina literally growled at her as she gritted her teeth, she just wanted to stop now, she was tired and if Mal carried on pushing her like this, she would have nothing left for later. She just needed to perfect this one move, that was all, why wasn't she getting her feet right?

"Regina."

She turned around and closed her eyes, boy was she happy to see Robin after the stress filled morning she'd had, she just needed to cuddle up to him and relax. "Hi."

"You're not done yet?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he reached her and ran his hands across her arms.

"The slave driver, won't let me leave until I get this landing right." She huffed.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, tracing patterns in the chalk on her arm.

"You tell me." She rolled her eyes, before realising she was being completely negative and smiling at him, "sorry, well done," she leaned in a kissed him, "I knew you'd do it."

"Yeah, just like you will."

"Hmm."

"Regina, come on." Mal sighed.

"If I get this right, she's going to let me leave."

"No pressure," he chuckled, moving over to the bench and sitting down, "come on then, show me this landing."

She bit her bottom lip and grinned, "I will." She moved to the corner for the, what felt like thousandth time that morning, and placed her hands in position, pointing her toes and going for it, flying through the air as she sprung off the ground up into the Arabian double front, this time not thinking about her feet, but simply thinking about impressing Robin. She hit the ground and landed it perfectly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she closed her eyes and celebrated inside. "Mal?"

"There you go, wasn't so hard was it," her trainer sighed, "now maybe I can go get some lunch before I have to endure this horrendous wait." Mal said no more and just left the two of them in the training gym.

Regina turned to Robin and literally sprung on her feet, as she ran over to him and perched on his lap. "I've been trying to do that all morning!" She laughed, "you're here for one tumble and I get it perfect, how does that work?" She tilted her head as she looked at him,

"I think I need to keep you."

"Why's that then?" He chuckled.

"You can be my good luck charm."

"Okay then, so do you want to go get lunch?"

She leant in and kissed him, one of her hands on his cheek as she savoured the feel of his lips against hers; she ran her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth, entrance that he granted willingly. They entangled their tongues together as Robin played with the edge of her leotard that sat high on her hip. Regina noticed how it felt like second nature to kiss him and she surmised that she was already addicted to the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of their tongues entwined. Reluctantly, but remembering the necessity to breath, Regina broke the kiss and leant her forehead against his. "Can I just go through my routine one more time? I know I'm nearly wearing a hole in this equipment, but I want your opinion on how it looks."

"I would be glad to give you my opinion," he nodded, as she kissed him lightly and hopped off his knee, wandering back over to the mats, "you look stunning." He complimented.

"I haven't started yet!" She laughed, shaking her head at him, before gesturing the cd player, "hit the music."

He shuffled over to it and pressed play, the upbeat music filling the air, as soon as it did she was off, performing her routine, flowing into all the moves easily, mastering each one of them before coming to the final tumble and perfecting that also, finishing in style as she elongated her arms. Robin began clapping and she faked a bow. "Thank you, thank you very much." She chuckled, jogging back over to him. "Good?"

"Amazing, but something tells me you need to rest now."

"Definitely need to rest now," she nodded, bending over slightly as she regained her breath.

"How many times have you performed that routine today?"

"Oh, couple of dozen," she sighed, "when I say a couple, I mean a dozen dozen."

"A hundred and forty-four, impressive."

"What are you a maths genius?" She giggled, shaking her head, impressed at how he had worked it out immediately, not that it was a hard sum, it was just his speedy reaction.

"Hardly," he laughed, "anyway, are we going to lunch?"

"Yes we are," she picked up her slacks and pulled them on, not noticing that her phone had fallen out of the pocket onto the floor under the bench. "Come on," She took hold of his hands as they left the training room and the phone.

* * *

Regina had changed into a deep blue bikini and she and Robin sat on the beach eating sandwiches. She had her head resting against his shoulder and she was trying to relax, she really was, but she couldn't help but think about this afternoon and how important it was that she succeeded; the floor was the area where she stood the most chance of getting gold. She sighed and put her sandwich down, she couldn't eat, she was too nervous.

"Gina?"

She shook her head and laid down on the blanket, taking his hand in hers and placing it on her stomach as she played with his fingers.

"Nerves?"

"Do you ever get so nervous that you can't breathe and you think that everything is going to collapse around you?"

"That's not going to happen, Regina, you are an amazing gymnast, if anyone can get that gold you can."

"You have to say that." She chuckled, turning on her side so that she was facing him, he laid down and laced his fingers with hers.

"Why's that?"

She rolled her eyes, "because you're you."

"Who am I?"

She didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but she had a feeling that he meant, who was he to her and she wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. "Robin."

"Regina, I just want you to know, that whatever happens this afternoon, you are a strong woman and I am proud of you, proud to call you my…"

"Girlfriend?" She asked, testing the waters.

He grinned at here, "hopefully yeah."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

She sighed, she wasn't going to think about the issue regarding Robin living in England whilst she lived in America, they would cross that bridge when they got to it; but both knew that their feelings were too intense to go back now, she had confided in him, told him about Daniel, she trusted him, which was massive to her; trust formed the basis of any relationship, which was the reason for her having to be honest with him about her past.

Robin let go of her hand and brought his up to trace her cheek, she shuffled closer to him so that she was nearly pressed directly against him. Regina lovingly rubbed her nose against his, before ghosting her lips over his and humming quietly.

"Well as I live and breathe, if it isn't Regina Mills and Robin Locksley."

Regina groaned and turned to see Zelena West stood above them in a green swimsuit, holding an inflatable beach ball. Robin pushed himself up so that he was sat on the blanket before helping Regina sit up next to him. "Hi," she stated, placing a fake smile on her face.

"Well, the two of you look very intimate if I do say so myself."

"Whatever Zelena," Robin scoffed, "did you have a point to interrupting us?"

"No, I just thought I'd come say hello, that and I wanted to warn you…"

"Warn us?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes at the red head, "why would you need to warn us?"

"Someone really wants a good scoop with the two of you, trust me, just watch your backs, you never know who could be following you."

Robin grabbed Regina's arm and held her, "what are you talking about?"

"Someone. Anyway, I'll catch you later, it's my day off and I intend to enjoy the sun." She swished her hair before she bounced back across the beach, where she met up with a tall man who grinned at her as she chucked her beach ball to him.

"Was that a cryptic message or what?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

"We already knew someone was following us though." Robin pointed out.

"True," she scoffed, "what time is it?"

Robin took his phone from his pocket, "two."

"Oh, okay, I should be heading back," she stated, standing up and pulling her shorts on.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you." He stood and began tidying away their little picnic as she simply cast him a small smile.

Regina was worried now, who was following them and why were they so obsessed? Surely there would be other athletes that were dating each other, why couldn't they go and pick on them? What was so special about Regina and Robin?

* * *

Regina sat on the side-lines tapping her feet on the ground as she buried her head in her lap, it was a pre-competition ritual as she put her headphones on as got absorbed in her music, today's pick was Sia, it got her every time and gave her so much motivation to succeed.

She only had one more person to go before her and the lyrics of Unstoppable filled her ears, the chorus was especially relevant.

 _I put my armour on, show you how strong how I am_

 _I put my armour on, I'll show you that I am_

 _I'm unstoppable_

 _I'm a Porsche with no brakes_

 _I'm invincible_

 _Yeah, I win every single game_

 _I'm so powerful_

 _I don't need batteries to play_

 _I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today_

 _Unstoppable today, unstoppable today_

A smile played on her face as she listened to the words, going through her routine in her head, after all it was to the same music, just without the lyrics, she knew it wasn't a usual song that was used, but she wanted it, it was perfect and represented her completely. She stood up, the music still playing as she began to warm up, her eyes were closed as she stretched all her muscles.

 _Break down, only alone I will cry out now_

 _You'll never see what's hiding out_

 _Hiding out deep down, yeah, yeah_

 _I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show_

 _Is the only way to make friendships grow_

 _But I'm too afraid now, yeah, yeah_

 _I put my armour on, show you how strong how I am_

 _I put my armour on, I'll show you that I am_

 _I'm unstoppable_

Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her mother. She smiled, taking one of her earphones out, "in the zone?" Cora asked.

"Definitely." She chuckled.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," she breathed hugging her briefly.

"Whatever happens, know I love you and I think the man sitting next to me is more nervous than me."

Regina looked over at Robin who seemingly couldn't sit still. He was sat in the stalls near the performance area and was messing with his hands in his lap. "Keep him calm for me?"

"I'll try my best," Cora kissed her daughter's cheek and rubbed her arms gently. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"You'll be perfect."

"Hopefully."

She noticed that the other person had finished and was waiting for her scores, so took a deep breath and began taking off her clothes, leaving her clad in only her leotard. This had even more sparkles than the last one and was blue with strips of red diamantes on the cuffs of the long sleeves, the rest of them were white and trailed down the costume. She shook her arms and legs as she closed her eyes; the last thing she did was take her music out and place her iPod down on the bench beside Mal.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, she kept telling herself that she was alright and that she could do it, because she knew she could. Mal nodded at her, "you got this."

She took a deep breath and smiled before she hurried into position. She heard a couple of announcements and then her music filled the air, she glanced towards Robin and he winked at her, she chuckled and was off. She didn't need to think about it, like her mother said, she was in the zone, completely and she couldn't help but get lost in the routine .

She was working hard and perfecting every moment; then she did something that she knew Mal was going to kill her for, added in another more complex move that she thought flowed better, she ran into it and did the twist perfectly landing it well, then she decided to get in the old move as well. She knew she'd be in for it when she finished but she couldn't resist, not if it meant the possibility of more marks, she was willing to try almost anything.

She came to the last tumble, the one she had been working on all day to perfect, she knew she had time, so quickly glanced towards Robin, he was watching her intently and she winked at him discreetly before running into the tumble and demonstrating it perfectly, landing without so much as a bounce. Suddenly the weight dropped of her and she found that she could breathe again; it was so loud in the arena that she could barely hear herself think. Regina bowed to the judges and then the audience before hopping over to Mal.

"So?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mal looked at her wide eyed, too stunned to even shout.

"I felt it needed it." She shrugged.

"And you didn't think to run this by me earlier instead of giving me a heart attack right now?"

"How was it though Mal?"

"Oh my goodness, it was super, perfect.

"Thank god," she giggled, "I was so nervous." The weight was gone and she felt as though the pressure had dropped a little. She glanced up at Robin who was shaking his head at her, a shocked look on his face, obviously, he had seen that she had changed up the routine too. She simply shrugged and grinned at him before sitting down on the bench and then standing up again, too nervous to sit down as she stared at the board. She held onto Mal as they both waited anxiously and then it flashed up and for a minute Regina thought it was a mistake, "15.9?" She asked, turning to Mal, before a massive smile appeared on her face, "15.9!"

"15.9!" Mal nodded, hugging her, "oh my god, Regina!" She shook her head, "look, the second closest to you has 15.55."

She laughed and shook her head, "do you think?"

"I don't think, I know!" Regina furrowed her eyebrows and she explained, "this girl qualified twelfth place and she is the last to go."

"What are you saying?" Regina asked, looking at her wide eyed.

"I'm saying, that you my dear have just won your first gold."

Regina shook her head as she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she dropped to the floor and buried her head in her hands; this was it, this was her dream, gold at the Olympics, it's all she'd wanted since she was four years old, nearly twenty years! She laughed through her tears, "oh my." She sniffled.

Mal chuckled and helped her up, sitting her down on the bench, "Daniel would be proud of you."

"He would wouldn't he," she cried.

"So proud Regina, as am I."

The last competitor finished and she came off the mat, via the team USA camp, "congrats," she smiled, "you were crazily good and I just had to follow you."

Regina couldn't stop smiling and crying, "thank you," she stood and hugged her briefly.

"Alice."

"Regina."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

The girl nodded and scampered back off to her team to wait for her score; Regina worried her bottom lip between her teeth. As soon as the score flashed up, showing that the girl had come sixth Regina took a shuddery breath and shook her head, she'd done it, she'd really done it! She buried her head in her hands as the tears came again, "Mal," she sniffed.

"Regina, you did it!" Emma came running from behind the camp lines.

Regina hugged her tight, "I can't believe it! I can't!" She was physically shaking as she took the American flag Emma had brought her. She glanced towards where her mother and Robin were sat, Cora was in tears just like Regina and Robin was just sat with a proud look on his face, she blew a kiss at them, before Mal took her hand.

"Come on, the reporters are waiting."

"Urgh, I forgot about them," she chuckled, the smile not leaving her face. Mal led her over to the side where she did her interviews, before being called to accept her medal.

* * *

She had changed back into her joggers and team hoody, she had also taken her hair out of its restrictive bun, allowing it to run loosely down to meet her collar bone, a natural kink present because of the hair tie she had secured it with. Now she was stood behind the podium, next to the girls who had won bronze and silver, she recognised the second placed contestant, she had achieved gold at the previous Olympics. Regina closed her eyes as she listened to the other two girl's names get called out; then came her turn and she climbed onto the podium.

The men handing out the medals came, shaking her hand as they placed it around her neck; she just looked down at it, gold, that was what she saw, that was what her hard work had gotten her, she took a deep breath as she ran her fingers over the engraving on the medal and held it tightly against her, it had already become her most treasured possession.

She was rather overwhelmed by everything, the noise of the crowd was ridiculous. Then the national anthem began playing and the tears returned as she sang the lyrics, watching the flag rise. Once the anthem was finished, the noise was even louder, with people shouting and hollering, there were flashes going off everywhere. Then she remembered that her father was at home watching her, she hoped that she had made him proud, she was sure she had. Sighing she looked around her once more as the other two hopped off the podium.

Then she spotted Robin, he'd come down from the stalls and was stood at the side, she smiled and jumped up a little, a mischievous smile coming onto her face as she sprung off the podium and ran towards him, jumping into his arms as she kissed him soundly in front of everyone. Pulling back a little to look at him she let out a laugh, "I did it!"

"You did! I knew you would!" He grinned, brushing his fingers across her cheek, "one down, two more to go right?"

"Yes!" She nodded, "but for now, I want to celebrate!"

* * *

 **Did you like it? If so let me know. :) Next chapter = celebration and a change of rating, exciting right! M rated here we come.**

 **In other news, I have a new twitter account especially for my stories, so thats** **Lunaandtwilight07, if you want to follow me, I'll be posting sneak peeks and updates for all my stories.** **:) xxx**


	7. The revelation

**I'm glad to hear that you all still like this story, thanks to all those who review and leave me messages on Twitter, thank you! Oh yeah and this is M rated, just so you know. ;)**

* * *

Regina held onto her medal as she pulled Robin behind her, hurrying to her hotel room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He chuckled, keeping up with her nevertheless.

"There's someone I want to talk to before we go out." She pushed the door open and invited him to sit on her bed, before grabbing her laptop and setting it up. She pressed dial and her father popped up on the screen, "Daddy! I won!"

"I saw you, I am so proud of you my darling! So proud!"

"It was so amazing up there on that podium, I wish you could have been there to see me!"

"Oh I wish I could too."

"Look at my medal!" She held it up to the camera.

"Wow." He smiled.

Regina wished her father could have been there to see her, wished her wasn't too ill to leave the house. Then her father was looking past her with his eyebrows raised, "dear are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, yes sorry," she took Robin's hand in hers, "Dad, this is Robin, Robin, this is my father, Henry Mills."

"Nice to meet you sir," Robin nodded.

"Oh call me Henry."

Robin grinned and looked at Regina, she looked back at him and her heart jumped a little at the way he looked at her, it was as though she was the most precious thing it the world to him and that was an absurd notion.

"He's from England," Regina stated, casting her father a massive smile.

"Is he?" Heny asked, casting his daughter a knowing glance.

"Yes."

"So are you going out to celebrate?"

"Of course," she nodded, hugging onto Robin's arm, "you're going to take me out aren't you."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, I'll let you go then. I hope you're going to look after my daughter and I would warn you against letting her get drunk."

Robin laughed and shook his head, "I'll try not to, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop her."

"She is quite a force of nature," her father agreed.

"I worked that out."

"Anyway, sweetheart I am so proud of you, well done and enjoy your night."

"Love you," she grinned.

"Love you too," Henry nodded before disconnecting the call.

Regina smiled and turned to look at Robin, "so then, where are you taking me?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

Robin and Regina walked hand in hand along the abandoned beach front, it was two in the morning and they had been out for dinner and to several clubs, where they had met up with a couple of their friends. Now though, they were alone and Regina rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smile on her face, "am I really a gold medallist?" She asked, running her thumb across his hand.

"You are," he nodded, kissing her temple, "welcome to the club."

"Why thank you, it's a pleasure to be a member," she laughed, letting out a contented hum.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She replied, pressing her lips against his skin. She was a little tipsy, she hadn't had too much to drink, not to the point where she was drunk, but she was feeling extremely relaxed. Her dress was burgundy red and came up to her upper thigh, there was red lace surrounding the v neck cleavage and it was held up by thin spaghetti straps; she was holding her heels in one hand and holding onto him with the other.

Suddenly they heard a low wolf whistle and turned around to see a group of guys, who were most probably drunk. Robin rolled his eyes and dropped her hand in favour of placing his arm around her, holding her closer to him; she recognised that he was being protective of her and it warmed her heart.

"Hey hot stuff!"

Regina rolled her eyes and they carried on walking, but the guys still followed them.

"Aww come on sexy!"

She looked up at Robin and she saw him gritting his teeth, sighing she moved her hand to grasp his that was handing over her shoulder. "Ignore them," she quipped nudging him.

"They're annoying," he huffed.

"I know," Regina giggled, "but there isn't anything you can do about it so you're just going to have to deal with it aren't you. For all we know they might be after you."

"Show us your tits."

"Yeah come on!"

"That's it," Robin growled and turned around to glare at the men, "do you wanna clean your mouth out?"

"Robin!" Regina's eyes went wide as she held onto his arm, there were three guys and she didn't like those odds.

"What, we're just having a little fun mate."

"I'm not your mate," he scoffed, "and you sexually harassing my girlfriend isn't fun."

Regina bit her bottom lip, she was concerned about Robin trying to go up against these guys, but him calling her his girlfriend made her feel something, a shot of lust ran through her body, coursing through her veins.

The men came closer and Regina's grasp on Robin tightened, "Robin come on, let's go." She pulled him, wanting to remove them from the situation, there was nobody else around, not really, the beach was pretty empty apart from them and that scared her. "Please can we go."

"She's your girlfriend?" The main guy asked, his eyes running across her body and making her shiver, not in a good way.

"Yes, she is, so if you'd cease with looking at her like she's a piece of meat, I would be grateful."

"Look at this fella, some British jock standing up for his bird." The rest of his gang laughed along with him, it was something Regina didn't find funny in the least.

Regina glared at them and scoffed, "go fuck yourself."

"Ooh, the girls got fire."

"Seriously? Okay, you couldn't get a woman like me if you tried," she rolled her eyes, it was Robin's turn to try and get her to stop.

"Ouch, now you see that wasn't very nice was it."

Robin placed an arm in front of her, shielding her, "we're leaving now and I hope you have the sense not to follow us."

"We weren't done with our conversation," out of nowhere the guy pulled out what she thought was a knife and Regina nearly had a heart attack right there and then; it was going to happen again, she was going to lose another person she loved. Her breath quickened, to the point where she literally couldn't breath and she began having a panic attack.

Robin looked at her in alarm and reached out to grab her. "Regina!" She looked up at him and clung to him.

"It's going to happen again, I can't lose someone like that again, I can't go through this again!" She cried, "Robin! I can't, I can't lose you too! I can't lose someone I love again!"

"Whoa, Regina, what are you talking about?"

"The knife! He has a knife."

"Babe, chill, it's a pen, look, it's only a pen."

"What?" She asked, looking up and seeing three rather shocked faces staring back at her, the main guy still holding the pen in his hand. "Oh," she breathed, relief flooding her senses; she really had thought it was a knife, she had thought that she was going to lose another guy that she loved in the same exact way and just the thought of that petrified her. "Why the hell did you just pull a pen out at us?!" She yelled, straightening up and glaring at him.

"I just realised who you were and wanted your autograph."

"Oh," she looked down and sighed.

"Good luck with, whatever you got going on there," he waved in her general direction before beginning to walk in the opposite way.

"Robin."

"Hmm?"

"Take me back to the hotel please."

"Sure," he nodded, threading his arm around her frame.

* * *

Their cab journey back to the hotel had been quiet, a couple of words being exchanged back and forth, but for the most part Robin had just held her in his arm as she buried her face against his chest. Once they reached her room, Regina sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry about that," she pushed open the door and invited him in.

"Hey, what are you apologising for?" he asked, taking his jacket off and draping it over the chair in the corner, before moving back over to her and cupping her face with his hands. "I understand."

"No, I completely overreacted."

"Babe, how were you to know that it was a pen he was pulling out of his pocket and given what's happened in the past, you have every right to be a little jumpy."

"There's a little jumpy and then there's have a panic attack turn bat shit crazy."

"Regina, you were scared and that's okay," he nodded, kissing her nose lightly, "you're allowed to have fears you know, you wouldn't be human if you didn't."

She sighed and shook her head before walking over to the mini bar and taking out a bottle of red, pouring it into two glasses, one for him and one for her. She took a long sip and closed her eyes, she had accidently told him that she loved him. She didn't know if he had picked up on it or not, but it had slipped out; she had revealed it to him prematurely, it was the truth, but she just hadn't been planning to tell him so soon. "I needed that," she sighed taking another sip and allowing the wine to ease down her throat.

"Regina, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially," she shook her head placing the glass down on the side. "Now's not the time for talking," she stated her voice low and seductive, "it's time for something different entirely." She moved one of her hands to the strap of her dress and lowered it before pulling down the zipped at the back.

"Regina?" He looked at her wide eyed as she began to remove the dress that covered her, "what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked freeing her arms and allowing the garment to pool at her feet, leaving her dressed in her underwear alone, the underwear that was black, lacy and practically transparent.

"I think you might have had too much to drink," he shook his head.

"I don't think so," she breathed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and grazing it slightly across them. She made her way towards him and took his hands in hers, "I want you," she whispered close to his ear as she placed his hands on her hips, directly at her panty line. "Don't you want me?" She asked, nibbling on his earlobe gently.

"I do," he replied, his voice hoarse, she could tell he was holding onto what was left of his self-control.

"Take me then, Robin I know you want to; I know you want to feel me, feel me surrounding your hard cock as you pump in and out of my hot, wet core." She moaned as she began kissing his neck; it was so unlike her to talk like that and she didn't know what was happening to her, even as it was leaving her lips, she realised how dirty she sounded, but a part of her liked that, a lot. "I know you want to make me come screaming your name, to feel me tightening around you, holding you inside me as you come along with me. I know that you want that."

She heard him groan as his thumbs played with the sides of her panties. "Regina, as much as I really, really want that. I don't know if you do."

She stopped in her actions and looked at him in complete confusion, "what?" Well that sure had killed the mood. "You're joking right?"

"No," he shook his head, "I think that you've had one hell of a day and that's effecting your judgment."

She laughed and shook her head, taking his hand she moved it underneath the fabric of her panties so that he was touching her. "Does this prove to you how much I want you?"

"God Regina," he stroked her lightly, before coming to his senses and removing his hand. "Stop, Regina, you need to stop."

"I thought you wanted me," she cried, dropping down onto the bed and furrowing her eyebrows, a childish pout playing on her features.

"I do, Regina, god I want you so much, but I need to make sure that you're sure. If tomorrow morning comes and you still want to, then we will, but I think it's best for us to just get some sleep." He sighed moving to grab his jacket.

"But Robin..." she sat up and tried to pull him towards her. He turned and looked into her dark eyes that were glistening with tears.

"Hey," he sighed, cupping her face, "Regina." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs gently, she was still knelt on the bed whilst he stood at the edge.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, pulling him closer so that he would hold her against his sturdy chest. She looked up at him, seeing concern mixed with something else in his eyes that had her breath catching in her throat, "Robin."

"Hmm?"

"I…" she glanced down and back up again before bringing her arms around his neck, "I love you." She whispered, watching for his reaction, "I know it's sudden," she hurried, "but I…"

"I love you too."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, her mouth dropping open; she hadn't expected him to tell her back straight away, but he had done. "You… you love me?"

"I love you." He nodded, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

She could feel a smile creeping up on her face, "you love me. You love me!" She squealed, flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. He lifted her up and spun her around, not breaking the contact established by their mouths, their tongues caressing across each other. She pulled back and looked at him; that was what the something else in his gaze, love. "Stay with me."

"What?"

"Tonight, stay with me. We don't have to, you know, just stay with me, please I don't want to be alone." She ghosted her lips over his.

"Sure, I'll stay with you." He nodded, moving his hands to the buttons on his shirt. She shuffled back on the bed and watched as he removed his shirt and pants, till he was left in his boxers. She grinned and licked her lips before leaving him in the bedroom and getting ready in the bathroom.

When she came out she found him laid on the bed, she giggled and scampered over to the bed, hopping up beside him. She traced his face with her fingertips and smiled at him, before finding his fingers and interlocking them. He loved her and she was over the moon about it, she would have never dreamt that she could be so happy, never imagined that she might find someone who loved her and who she loved back just as furiously. She nuzzled him gently as he pulled her into his arms; she rested her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh. "I can't believe you love me."

"Why's that then?"

"I'm not very lovable."

"Oh on the contrary, I think you are very loveable." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She hummed, "I'm going to hold you to what you said earlier." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"What's that then?" He asked.

"If I wanted to in the morning, then you would give me what we both want" she breathed, "I think I can safely say that I will want to in the morning."

"Is that so?"

"Most definitely."

"Well then milady, who am I to refuse."

* * *

 **Don't hate me for the ending. Hehe, thanks for reading; please let me know what you thought, your reviews mean everything to me and give me so much motivation to write. Love to you all. xxx**


	8. Stepping it up

**We're stepping it up a notch. ;)**

* * *

Regina woke to the feeling of a warm arm wrapped around her, her eyes flicked, trying to adjust to the light, but she just decided to keep them shut and snuggle closer into the embrace of the man behind her. What had happened the previous day was coming back to her, she was a gold medallist, she had told Robin that she loved him and he had said it back. Truthfully, she was scared, but she had time for that later, now she just wanted to enjoy him, enjoy what they had in the present.

Her hands found his and she smiled as he nuzzled her neck in his sleep, she turned in his embrace, finding that he was still asleep, his blue eyes not yet visible to her viewing pleasure. She moved her hand up to his jaw line and traced the stubble that covered his face, it suited him, she didn't usually like stubble on men, but she wouldn't have him any other way. Sighing she shook her head and ghosted her fingertips over his eyelids, touching each and every part of his face.

She mused that he must be a pretty heavy sleeper, she wrapped her leg over him and moved to press her lips to his lightly; she pulled back to see if that had worked to wake him, it hadn't. Frowning she kissed him harder, god did nothing wake this man? She nudged his nose with hers and rubbed herself against his leg, "Robin," she whispered, nipping his lip, "Robin." She felt him stir, his arms moving to surrounded her, "ah I was wondering when you were going to wake up," She chuckled snuggling closer to him, her face millimetres away from his on his pillow, she reached up and kissed his nose lightly.

A smile formed on his face as he ran his hands over her lower back, his blue eyes flickering open slowly, "good morning," he murmured, his voice sleepy as he brought his hand up to her face, "good morning my gold medallist."

"I am," she giggled, spotting his face with light kisses, "but so are you, so does that make you my gold medallist?"

"Yes, I guess it does," he grinned.

She pulled back and bit her bottom lip as she watched him, "you still mean what you said last night right? It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. If it was, I totally understand, but I…"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, "I meant every word," he whispered, kissing the corner of her lips.

"Oh good," she smiled, kissing him again, moving so that they were even closer, their legs tangled together, "so you were serious about the other thing too?"

"About the sex?"

"Yes," she nodded, rubbing her nose against his.

"I was," he rose his eyebrows and she felt his hand slip underneath her silk nighty. "Were you?"

"Why don't you touch me and find out," she whispered, moving his hand in between her legs, "does it feel like I was serious?"

"Definitely," he groaned, he began to circle her clit, eliciting a low moan from her, "you're so wet," he breathed sucking on her neck as he carried on stroking her.

It had been so long since she'd had this, had someone touch her this intimately, she hadn't had anyone since Daniel and Daniel had been her first. She'd expected to be more nervous, but she wasn't, she was just sure that this was what she wanted, she wanted him in all ways she could think of. Her hands found the hem of her nightdress and she pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor as she moved to straddle his lap, feeling his hardness pressing against her. "Seems like I'm not the only one who's ready."

She rubbed her naked core against his erection through his boxers, knowing that she was most likely causing a damp spot, but she was sure that he wouldn't care; his fingers were still stroking her and then he slipped two inside her, causing her to buck against him. "You look so beautiful."

"Oh god Robin, I need this, I need it so much, I haven't had this in such a long time," Regina's hands slipped down his chest, finding the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down allowing his member to touch her wetness, she leant forward and joined their lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her chest against his, rubbing her breasts against him, causing her nipples to harden.

He kissed towards her ear and nuzzled against her, "can I taste you?" He breathed.

She nodded against him, really wanting him to do that, "please." She moved off him and flung back the bed covers as she laid down facing upwards. She felt his tongue swirling down her body, as he moved towards her core, he held her hips steady as he lowered his mouth and tasted her for the first time, toying with her entrance, dipping his tongue inside her, causing her to shudder, her hand coming to the back of his head, pressing him against her, wow how she had missed feeling like this.

He moved up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he began to stimulate it, "god Regina, you taste so good," he groaned, his fingers dancing their way up her leg, finding their way to where his tongue had just left as he pushed two inside her, curing them perfectly against the place inside her that made her see stars.

She began to pant as her hips moved up off the mattress, moving towards his mouth, "just like that… oh god… so close Robin!" She was struggling to control the lower half of her body as it bucked unpredictably against his mouth. "Please… yes, oh, ooh… Robin god!" He sped up his actions, as she was literally hovering above the bed. Then it crashed down on her and she came on his tongue and fingers, clenching around them, squeezing. She flung her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes as he brought her down from her high, spotting kisses along her inner thigh and up over her stomach.

"Babe you taste amazing," he whispered, moving back up and kissing her shoulder, his fingers still stroking her gently, "how was that for you?" He asked, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

"That was amazing for me," she hummed her hand running down his chest and finding his cock that was so hard it was throbbing, "but I want this."

"You don't want to wait a minute?"

"No," she shook her head, moving up to sit on her knees, before swinging her leg over him and straddling his lap, her soaking wet core pressing directly against his dick. She ground against him, making sure that he felt exactly what he had done to her, how wet he had made her, his saliva mixed with her own juices.

"Oh wow Gina," he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, helping her move.

"Do you want to be inside me?" She asked, bending down a little so that she could nip at his ear, "do you want to feel me?"

"God yes… Regina... condom."

"Oh," she nodded, leaning over to the bedside table and finding her purse, she had gone out and bought some when she had decided that she wanted him. She fiddled around trying to open the packet and remembered why she had gone on the pill with Daniel, this was just not hot in any way whatsoever. She groaned and shook her head, "do you know how to open these things?" she asked, handing it to him. He ripped it open and she laughed, "wow, a lot of practice?"

"Not exactly, I'm just really, really turned on right now."

"Ah," she giggled, taking it from him, "apple? Well, that's interesting."

"What?" he breathed, glancing up at her as she looked at the condom curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just curious," she shrugged, rolling it over his cock, "how do you think they flavour these?"

"Regina, come on," he groaned.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed, lowering her mouth down to taste it, "nope, it's not doing it for me."

He chuckled and rubbed her arms, "doesn't taste like apple then?"

"Not really," Regina shook her head and slid back up his body, making sure to cover him in her juices, before grasping his hard member and positioning it at her core, running him through her folds a couple of times, stimulating her clit before arriving at her entrance. "I haven't had sex in a while, so bear with me," she whispered looking directly into his eyes before lowering herself onto him, feeling him push inside her tight wet sex. She felt her eyes roll back as the beginning of the pleasure that was to come coursed through her, she knew it must have affected him too as his grip on her tightened.

"Oh… you're so tight," he breathed, his hands slipping down to her hips as he stared up at her. "So amazingly tight, you feel so good."

"So do you," she nodded as she began to move against him in a teasing motion, not really doing anything that would help quench the growing need for release. He was bigger than Daniel and it felt different with Robin, yes, he was still as loving as Daniel had been, but there was something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. For some reason, she felt more connected to him, which was a strange yet thrilling concept.

She picked up the pace slightly, rotating her hips as she rode him, her hands moved to his shoulders as she used him as an anchor, pulling herself against him, she moaned and let out little noises on every movement. She felt him palming her ass as he thrust upwards, her eyes closed as her head lolled to the side, she was getting lost in the rhythm, concentrating on the pleasure that was taking over her senses. Her breasts were bouncing as she continued to move, she whimpered when he hit that spot inside her.

Then she felt his hands move to her hips and he flipped them so that she was on the bottom, her legs bent at the knee as he settled between her thighs. This was better, definitely, he was moving faster and she was close, he had probably sensed that and decided to take control which was something she found really hot. She wrapped her legs around his waist, thanking herself for choosing gymnastics as a profession as it made her bendy, she could easily mould herself into different positions.

He was pounding into her now, deep, hard and fast thrusts as she cried out from the ripples of pleasure, her hands were still gripping his shoulders, her nails digging in somewhat, the sound of slapping skin mixed with moans and yelps vibrated through the room, she hoped to god the walls were thick otherwise her team mates next door would know she'd had a good hard fuck. "Yes… Robin yes, please, oh, oh…" her knees were trembling as she bucked her hips up against his, "god, Robin… I'm coming!" She was gone, a pile of mushy limbs as she lay spent underneath him, her walls still clamping around his cock.

He thrust into her a couple more times before finding his own release and dropping his head on her shoulder before pulling out of her, she immediately missed his warmth, missed the feeling of having him inside her. He rolled off the bed and she flung her arm out, turning her head to see him remove the condom and drop it in the bin before heading into the bathroom. She concentrated on her breathing and closed her eyes, then he was back again and kissed his way up to her lips, after that he laid beside her and she adjusted so that she was lying under his arm, completely sated.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you," she whispered, tilting her head to see his reaction.

He grinned and kissed her, "I love you too."

She hummed and wrapped an arm and leg around him, resting her cheek on his chest, "thank you." She breathed, "it's been so long since I was this close to another human being, I almost forgot what it felt like."

Robin sighed and tightened his grip on her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, "you were in mourning."

"I was scared," she admitted, kissing his collarbone lightly, "terrified of opening myself up again, but you made it so easy Robin, you just made it so easy for me to love you, thank you." Her eyes flicked shut and she yawned, snuggling against him.

"Sounds like someone's tired."

"You tired me out," she giggled quietly, "has anyone ever told you that you are a sex god?"

"I don't think so," he laughed.

"Ah well, you Robin Locksley are a sex god, my sex god." She really needed to sleep now it was all she wanted, she had forgotten how tiring sex was. Her breathing shallowed as her hands stopped rubbing over his skin and she settled for just holding onto his upper arm, her fingers curling around his muscle.

"Well, I think you should catch some sleep."

"I think you might be right," she whispered, already pretty much fast asleep. She was out like a light, asleep in his arms, practically lying on top of him, comforted by the rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

Regina was awoken be a loud ringing noise and she sat up, moving out of Robin's embrace she looked for the source of the annoying droning that had woken her from her peaceful slumber. She saw that his phone was vibrating on the nightstand and she carefully leant over Robin to pick it up. "Hello?" she murmured, not looking at the caller ID before she answered.

"Regina, why does it sound like you're still in bed?"

"Because I am… wait Mal?" she groaned, the last thing she needed right now was her coach giving her a rant about how early practice was the best kind, well she'd had her morning practice and had her hopes up for a repeat session, never mind the fact she was somehow calling her on Robin's phone. She didn't even move from her position on top of him, she simply traced her fingers over the bare skin below her, playing with the hair that was scattered across his chest. She laid her head back down on him with the phone still pressed to her ear. "How did you get Robin's number?"

"Please, please tell me you didn't get drunk last night, because if you're hungover…"

"I'm not," she whispered, feeling Robin stir, his hands wrapping around her as he kissed the top of her head; she smiled and looked up at him mouthing Mal's name granting the silent request she knew he was going to make. "Mal, how are you…"

"Then why didn't you show to training this morning?"

"Oh, I was distracted, Mal I'll see you tomorrow…"

"What?! Tomorrow? Regina, tomorrow is too late, you have your beam final tomorrow!"

Regina stretched and buried herself deeper into Robin, "Mal I'll be fine, I just want today, I'll see you in the morning."

"Regina Mills…"

She cut off the phone and dropped it back on the table before looking at Robin, brushing her nose with his as she kissed him gently, "hello," he chuckled, his hands brushing across her lower back, "am I mistaken, or did you just blow off your coach?"

"I may have," she giggled, tracing her lips across his collarbone, "I want us to spend the day together."

"Are you coming to my archery final then?"

"Is that today?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"It's at four," he nodded.

"Well then let's get ready, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she kissed him and moved out of his embrace. She grabbed her training bag and searched around in it for her phone. When she didn't find it she frowned and stood up straight, "Robin, have you seen my phone?" She asked, grabbing the slacks she had been wearing the day before and checking the pockets, then checking the pockets of her team jacket. "Shit."

"What?"

"I don't know where it is, I think I must have dropped it somewhere."

"I haven't seen you with it, you called me yesterday at about three."

"Hmm, that was at the training gym, it must have dropped out of my pocket," she sighed, opening her wardrobe to find something to wear, she had literally bought a whole load of new clothes because obviously she hadn't thought to bring any of her own with her. She picked out a navy blue play suit and some underwear. "I need a shower, want to join me?"

"Ooh, yes please."

She smirked at him and laid her clothes down on the bed as she took his hand and led him into the bathroom for a nice hot and steamy shower.

* * *

They had gone to Regina's gym only to find nothing, her phone wasn't there, she was sure it was lost, but lucky she had insurance, especially since it was a new phone. What she was more worried about though were the personal things on there, such as photos, texts and contacts. They had informed the team at the centre that the phone was missing as well as checking the police station for if someone had found it, maybe at the beach and handed it in, there was nothing, no sign of it.

They stopped off at a nice restaurant for lunch before arriving at the archery range, Regina was stood on the sidelines with Robin's archery coach, a broad man with long hair called John. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip before turning back to look at Robin, "do you think he's going to win?" She asked, toying with her hands.

"Something tells me that he is, there's only him and that fella Philip left in the running, this is the last round."

"I see," she nodded, she was nervous for him and placed her hands on her stomach to quell the butterflies that had formed there, she really hoped he won, the guy he was currently up against was from team USA, but she was wishing that he would miss the target, she just really wanted Robin to win, she knew how much it meant to him. He wasn't quite as competitive as she was, he seemed to take everything in his stride, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to win.

He turned around and caught her eye, casting her a wink before looking back to his target. How could he be so calm? He was acting like it was just an average game of target practice in his back garden and not something that could get him a gold medal. She held her breath as he released his final arrow and it hit dead centre of the target. Her heart leapt as she jumped up, clapping with everyone else. He turned around, dropping his bow and heading towards her, she leant down over the barrier and kissed him, cupping his cheek. "Well done," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, her thumb rubbing him gently, "I'm so proud of you," she smiled, "your aim is impeccable." She chuckled referring to their earlier activities also.

"Oh you flatter me mildly," he kissed her again, "I aim to please."

"You sure do, now go, I do believe they're waiting to interview you."

"Come with."

"What Robin? I can't... Robin!" She squeaked as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over the barrier. "What are you doing?" She laughed as he lowered her to the ground beside him.

"Celebrating with the woman I love, come on, let's go talk to Zelena West."

"Urgh, she's so annoying," Regina rolled her eyes as she took his hand and grinned at him, "she already knows we're together."

"Let's give her a scoop then," he muttered as they walked towards the news crews, he dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her lightly. "I'm sure she's been dying to get it."

"Oh I'm sure she had too."

"Robin! Congratulations," Zelena smiled looking at Regina with wide eyes, "how are you feeling right now?"

"Pretty great," he nodded, holding Regina closer to him.

"The two of you have had quite the couple of days."

"God, it's really been something hasn't it Gina, what with your gold yesterday and mine today, we're living at ten miles a minute it's madness, but also the best experience of my life."

"Definitely," she nodded.

"So I know this should be about the sports, but are the two of you seeing each other?" The redhead questioned, knowing full well that they were, she just wanted them to confess it so that she would be given more money for getting the scoop first. "Everyone's heard the rumours, fancy giving me a confirmation, will I get an invite to the wedding?" She asked punctuating her words with over the top laughter.

"Wow," Regina sniggered looking up at Robin, "I'm not sure about that one."

"So the rest of your week is busy right, both of you? It's the last week and Regina you have…"

"Two more finals."

"Robin you have…"

"I have the high bars and the pummel horse."

"Well then, good luck and congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you." They nodded, walking on to do the next interview and so it continued.

* * *

"Where do you think my phone went?" She asked as they walked hand in hand back to the hotel, they had been out for a celebratory meal and it was nearly twelve o'clock, they were turning in slightly earlier than the day before because tomorrow Regina had her beam final and he also had his high bars. After the medal ceremony for his archery, he had gone back to his room and grabbed some stuff to drop off at Regina's, mainly because her room was nicer than his, not that it was five star or anything, but it was just nicer and closer to the gyms. Oh and there was the vital part that Robin was sharing a room with another athlete, that was not happening so her apartment room was the go to.

"I have no idea," he shrugged, "I guess it's just one of those things."

"Hmm," she sighed, pressing her lips to his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his, "it's a bit worrying though, I had things on there."

"What sort of things?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her, "ooh Miss Mills do you have some naughty pictures on your phone?"

"Ha, no, of course I don't, I'm not that kind of girl, I didn't have anyone to send them to anyway." She chuckled before becoming serious again, "it's just I had some old texts from Daniel that were saved to my sim, I was loathed to delete them so kept them there."

"Aww, Regina I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, you didn't know," she whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head, it was probably time that she let them go anyway, moved on with her life, but they were little keep sakes, something small that took up no room, she would look at them now and then when she was missing him and needed to read his comforting words. She had Robin now and she knew it was harsh, but the pain wasn't a constant any more, she found that she wasn't thinking about Daniel as much, he wasn't in her thoughts every hour of everyday.

"Still, you had these memories of him and they were special to you, we'll try and find your phone, hopefully we can get it back."

"Maybe," she smiled, holding onto him as they walked through the park, when they came past the aquatic centre, a mischievous smirk came upon his face, "what?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Follow me."

"Robin what are we doing?" Her eyes went wide as he pulled her towards the building.

"Shushh, come on," he pushed the door open and they crept in.

"Robin," she whispered, "what the hell!"

"Babe, just go with it," he pulled her arm until they were by the side of the pool, the building was dead, there was no one about and Robin cast her a look, she knew what he was playing at and it would probably get them both into a load of trouble should they get caught.

"I don't think that this is a good idea. What if someone catches us?"

"They won't," he shook his head, pulling off his shirt, followed by his pants, leaving him clad in only his boxers. "Gina, how many chances do you get to jump into the Olympic swimming pool?"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, it was insane, a crazy idea, but he was right, she would never get a chance to do this again. She pushed the deep blue dress she was wearing to the ground, revealing her matching lacy underwear, "this is stupid," she laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, it is, but we only live once," he pulled her to the edge, "ready?"

"Hmm."

"3, 2, 1…" holding hands they jumped into the water, causing a massive splash.

She surfaced and flicked her hair back water flinging at Robin, "wow," she giggled, moving into Robin's arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she gasped for air, pressing her lips to his.

He trailed his lips down her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist; he pulled back and looked at her, "how about we play a little game?" he suggested.

"What sort of game?" She asked, her fingers stroking over the back of his neck.

"It's something I used to play when I was younger, with my friends back in England, sharks and fishes."

"Sharks and fishes?" she rose her eyebrows, "I'm guessing that means a game of catch."

"Pretty much," he laughed, "so, wanna be the shark or the fish?"

"I think I'll be the fish," she smiled, letting go of him, "do I get a head start?"

"I'll give you five seconds."

"No fair, ten."

"Ten, okay, go."

She shot off across the pool and as soon as the ten seconds were over, he began to swim after her, she looked behind her and watched him, he was too quick for her to even try and swim away from him, so she swam under the water and began moving towards him, it just so happened that she could hold her breath for a long time. She swam deeper and deeper and when she was just below him, she swam up again behind him and grabbed a hold of him, "ha."

"Hey, you said you wanted to be the fish," he protested as she clung to his back.

"I changed my mind," she giggled, kissing his back, her arms wrapped around him, "plus, why can't a fish catch a shark now and then?" she whispered.

"Well, apparently, this little fishy can," he laughed, flipping her into the water.

She resurfaced, spluttering slightly, "hey!" She squealed, grabbing him and pressing her lips across his cheeks, "you cheat!"

"You don't know how the game works."

"I won," she scoffed.

"Me thinks the lady is too competitive."

"I like to win, is that a crime?"

"Nope," he chuckled, "I think it's quite attractive actually."

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip, she was having the time of her life, knowing that they were somewhere they shouldn't be was enthralling and she loved it, "can you do a handstand?" She asked, wriggling free and balancing on her hands, her legs sticking up out of the water, she bent them into different positions, before pushing herself up and taking a deep breath, brushing her hair back over her face. "Go!"

"What?"

"It's your turn," she pushed him gently, "come on, go. I want you to show me your best handstand."

"Fine," he disappeared under the water and his legs came up, she smirked and grabbed his feet, running her fingers over them, causing him to thrash about in the water and resurface, "oi! Why did I tell you my ticklish spot?"

"You're the one who fell for it," she giggled, swimming closer to him and falling into his arms, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"You tricked me," he laughed, hooking his hands under her ass as he held her against him.

"Sorry," she smiled, splashing him with the water, "do you forgive me?" She asked, brushing her nose against his, "do you?" she rubbed against him more intimately, "I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips to his and kissing across to his ear so that she could just rest her head on his shoulder and hug him.

"I love you too and of course I forgive you," she felt so safe here in his arms, even if they were both trespassing. They stayed like that for a little while, before she pulled back to kiss him, nuzzling against him.

Little did they know that yet again they had been followed, a dark figure watched from the stalls, camera in hand as the two lovers enjoyed themselves down in the pool below. The mysterious person took something from his pocket, a mobile phone, pressing the home button a picture popped up, a picture of Regina with her parents, the perpetrator traced their finger over Regina's image before taking a couple of pictures and walking from the room, leaving the unsuspecting couple to continue with their fun.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Drama

**Enjoy! Does anyone know who is following them yet?**

* * *

Regina warmed up, stretching out her muscles, she had been training none stop all day, as had Robin, but at least she would only have one more event after this, then she could relax, she would be able to chill out and leave with her head held high and her medals around her neck. Just as she was reaching up and working her arms, someone grabbed her from behind, scaring her out of her skin. She whipped around and let out a sigh of relief, "what are you doing Jefferson?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, moving to sit on the bench in front of her, "you look happy this afternoon, despite that little scare I just gave you."

"Just thinking about winning gold," she shrugged, casting him a smirk, as she came to sit sideways on his lap. They had been friends for years and it had been purely platonic, never anything more than that. He placed his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Is it just that, or…" she shoved him lightly as she rolled her eyes, "ouch," he laughed, giving her a light squeeze, "come on G I know you and I know that look."

"What look?"

"It's the look you had with Daniel." The smile dropped from her face and she let out a sigh that sounded like a deflating balloon. "What?"

"Nothing," she whispered, taking a deep breath, "do you think I am defacing his memory by being with Robin?"

"What? No, of course not, why would you even think that?"

"I don't know," she didn't, it had just been on her mind for some time, even though Daniel had told her to find love again and move on, she still felt like she was betraying him, as though she was forgetting about him, which she knew deep down would never happen, but it still. "I just feel like I worked so hard for this, it was Daniel, he was the one there encouraging me to pick myself up, telling me that I was good enough, the Olympics, that was it, this was it, it was our thing and now…"

"Now you have Robin."

"Yes," she whispered, "I love him Jefferson."

Her friend hugged her a little tighter and shook his head, "then I think that Daniel would be happy for you, you aren't betraying him by being with Robin, Regina, Robin isn't replacing Daniel, he'll always have a piece of your heart, but I think it's about time that you allow someone else to have the rest of it."

She smiled and nodded, "when did you get do wise?" She asked, leaning in and kissing his cheek playfully.

"I've always been wise," he grinned, hugging her, "seems you just didn't notice."

"Hmm, I think that you were hiding it from me," she laughed, looking at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Ah, I would never hide anything from you."

"Is that so because, I…"

"Regina?"

She turned around and saw Robin at the door, an even bigger smile came to her face as she hopped off Jefferson's lap and bounded over to her boyfriend, "hello," she kissing him lightly, stroking her hand across his cheek, "are you ready to kick ass?" She asked, playing with his stubble as she looked into his eyes.

"Definitely," he looked over her shoulder to the man sat on the training bench who was watching them, she followed his glance and cringed, he had just walked in to see her sat on his lap, what might he be thinking? Whatever it was, he was wrong, completely wrong.

"Oh, Robin, this is Jefferson, he's a childhood friend." She nodded, beckoning him over to them.

"Hey," Jefferson extended his hand to shake Robin's, he looked slightly sceptical, before taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Hello."

"You need to take care of this spitfire for me," her friend laughed, nudging her, "otherwise I will hunt you down and I will kill you," his face became serious and Regina narrowed her eyes at him, what the hell was that? Suddenly he let out a laugh and shook his head, "I'm messing with you, your face," he mocked Robin's expression, which had been much like hers, but with a lot more confusion. "But seriously, hurt her and I will have to come and find you."

"Jefferson," she elbowed him in the ribs, "he is joking," she chuckled, finding Robin's arm, he didn't seem to find it funny, not in the slightest.

"I promise you, that you don't have to worry about me hurting her," he stated.

Wow, this was tense, like really tense, the air between them had just grown a whole lot heavier, her eyes went wide as she looked from one to the other, "okay then, well, we should be going, Robin?"

"Yep, have you got everything?" he asked, playing with her hair gently.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag," she skirted over to the side, picking up her bag and flinging it over her shoulder. When she looked back at them, they were staring at each other, apparently, they hadn't got off to the best of starts. She jogged back over to them and took Robin's hand in her own, "shall we?"

"Let's go." He pulled her gently towards the door.

"See you later Jefferson, are you coming to watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek lightly, before leaving with Robin. He was rather quiet and she wasn't used to this, it was slightly odd, "are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," he nodded, placing a kiss on the top of her head as they walked into the gymnastics arena, his fingers stroking across the bottom of her back.

"He is just a friend you know."

"I know," he chuckled, sitting down and beginning to chalk up, "Regina, you're allowed to have friends that are guys."

"Why do I feel as though you're not happy about it then?" She asked, scraping her hair back into a ponytail and securing it with a hair tie.

"Babe, he's your friend," he shook his head, "that doesn't mean that I have to like the guy does it?"

She sighed and shrugged, he didn't have to like Jefferson, but he didn't really know him, how could he judge him without even having had a proper conversation with him, that wasn't the Robin she knew and loved, the Robin she knew would give someone a chance, "Robin, you don't know him."

He stood up and ran a hand across his face, "okay, I don't know what it is, I just, I, you know what, never mind, it's not important. I'll give him a chance okay?"

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing her lips to his and stroking his cheek, "I appreciate that Mr Jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous," he denied, removing his sneakers.

She rose her eyebrows and shrugged, before beginning to walk over to her area, she turned around and chuckled, "could have fooled me."

"Wasn't jealous," he called back, casting her a smirk.

"Hmm, whatever you say," she smirked, just as she was about to turn back in the direction she was walking, she caught her foot on something and lost her balance, falling to the ground.

"Regina!"

"Oops," an English accent sounded.

She looked up to see Marian stood above her, "really should watch where you're going." A pain shot through her foot and she drew it to her, letting out a deep breath.

"You tripped me," she spat through gritted teeth, oh god, this wasn't happening, there was no way that she had hurt herself now, it couldn't happen, it couldn't! She needed this, she needed to win this! She felt anger surge through her veins as she looked up at the woman who was pretending to be concerned, "you tripped me!" She repeated, only a little louder.

"Regina," Robin came to kneel beside her, "are you okay? Oh fuck."

"She sabotaged me!"

"Me?" Marian pointed to herself, her mouth open in mock shock, "now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you want to win and Regina is your biggest competition," Robin growled, turning to cast the English woman the evils, before looking back to his girlfriend, "are you okay, is your ankle okay?" He carefully picked it up and she winced, "shit, Marian, you do know that you could be disqualified for this right? Tripping up another competitor is totally against every rule in the book."

"I didn't trip her, she tried to trip me."

"Bullshit!" Regina snapped, "if that were so, why am I the one on the floor and not you? You manipulative bitch!"

"Regina! Robin what happened?" Cora and Mal were hurrying towards them, and Mal dropped beside them to look at her ankle whilst Regina's mother remained stood, simply looking at Marian with narrowed eyes.

"She was tripped by her," Robin glared at Marian again, with a look that hadn't left his face since she had hurt Regina.

"You tripped my daughter?" Cora asked, moving closer to Marian.

"Mother," Regina warned, "it's fine, I'm fine," she moved to stand up and a fresh bout of pain shot through her leg, but there was no way she was pulling out, not a cat in hells chance, sprained ankle or not, she wasn't going down without a fight, she wasn't going to lose this because some stuck up jealous bitch didn't want her to win, she was going to show her, she was going to show everyone. Fuck pain, she could deal with it, she could work through it, "shit," she cried, shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, so she may have underestimated the pain. "Ouch," she whimpered.

"Gina," Robin found her arms and looked at her in concern, "babe?"

"I can still do this, I can still compete," she nodded, "I have to."

"No, if you're ankle is damaged, competing is the last thing you need to do."

"Robin! I have to do this! I have to for him! I have to win this for him." She trailed off into a whisper, looking down at the floor, she hadn't meant to say that, she didn't mean to, but if she was honest with herself, that was who she was doing all this for, all of this was about Daniel, because he wouldn't want her to give up her dream, even if at times she had wanted to.

"Would he want you putting yourself at risk?"

"You didn't know him," she breathed, "so don't act like you did. You're not him." He recoiled from her, a look of physical hurt on his features. "Robin, I didn't mean that."

"I think you did," he nodded, "I can never be him Regina," he sighed, turning and beginning to walk away from her.

"Robin! No, please I didn't mean it! Please!" she moved to go after him, but nearly fell, having to grab onto her mother. She really hadn't meant it like that, Robin wasn't Daniel, she loved them both for different reasons, loved them as individuals, but Robin was alive, he was the present, whereas Daniel was the past. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she didn't know if they were because of the pain radiating from her ankle or the pain coming from her heart, it was breaking in two. "This is your fault," she turned to look at the brunette that was stood with a smug smile on her face, "you, you did this."

"I think you did it yourself."

She took a deep breath, it was taking everything she possessed to not just punch that sly smirk right off her face, instead she swished her hair and turned around, holding onto the side wall as she moved towards her bench, "get me physio, I am doing this," she stated, sitting down on the bench and lifting her foot off the ground, removing her shoes and socks to reveal a slight purple bruise on her ankle.

"Regina, I think that Robin was…"

"Mom I am not giving up because of that bitch!" she sniffled and shook her head, "please can I have some ice for this?"

"Fine," Cora shook her head and retrieved an ice pack, before laying it on her ankle and sighing, "baby, I this isn't a good idea, you could cause more damage."

"I can't let him down," she sobbed, "I feel like I can't even remember him anymore," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, "mom, I need to do this, I need to do this for Daniel."

"But you've already got one gold, is that not…"

"No!" she shook her head, "no, it isn't! I need to do this, I need closure! I want…"

"What? What do you want?" her mother asked, brushing her hands through her hair, "tell me."

"Robin! I want Robin."

"Okay, come on," Cora threaded an arm under hers and lifted her from the bench, "there's three more competitors before you, let's go see Robin. Come on honey."

"Whoa, where are you going?" Mal asked, coming up behind them with a member of the physio team.

"She needs to see Robin."

"Regina! This is your gold."

"It's not going to take that long," Cora shook her head, "now follow us and you can do whatever you need to do over there."

Regina smiled through the tears, her mother was sticking up for her against Mal, that practically never happened, in fact she didn't think she could remember the last time the two had disagreed over anything. She tried to put some weight on her foot, but it still hurt quite a bit and she couldn't completely put her foot down on it, she didn't know how she was going to balance on a beam with it, she was going to have to change all her moves, change them so that she was balancing on her other foot the majority of the time, it wasn't her go to foot, but it was going to have to be.

Once they reached Robin's bench, she sat down, watching him as he paced back and forth, his head buried in his hands, "Robin? Please."

He turned to look at her and she took a deep breath, he looked distraught, like she had hurt him just as much as she was hurting, she knew she had, "what?"

"I wanted to say that I was sorry, you're right, but you're also wrong, as much as this is about Daniel, it isn't, I need the closure, if I win, I can move on. When I said, you weren't him, that didn't mean that I loved you any less, it just meant that you are different people. You can never be Daniel, like you said, but I would never want nor ask you to be." She reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her, "I love you for you, but I need to do this to let go of him."

Robin sighed and shook his head, kneeling between her legs, "you really shouldn't be competing with a sprain, I just don't want you to hurt yourself more," he whispered, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "but if you feel you have to, then…"

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling him close as she kissed his shoulder, basking at the feeling of being in his arms. The moment was cut short though by the announcement of the next competitor, for both their competitions, and it just so happened that they were both up. "Good luck," she chuckled.

"Good luck to you too, promise me something though."

"What?"

"If you can't, don't."

"Okay," she nodded, kissing him one last time, before standing and moving over to her area, where she quickly changed out of her joggers and chalked up.

She spotted Marian with her stupid smile; narrowing her eyes she braced herself and shook her head, over her dead body was that cheating cow going to win this. It was going to be fucking painful, but she was going to win, she had to win. Not just for herself and not for Daniel, but for Robin. Game on, it was kill or be killed and right now, she was going in for the kill.


	10. Fighting the pain and going for gold

**Might be a little angsty, anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pain was radiating from her ankle up through her leg, she knew that it was damaged, probably sprained, it was definitely sprained, if not worse. She didn't give up, the word quit wasn't even in her vocabulary, so there was no chance that she was just going to hold her hands up and pull out of the competition, it would take a lot worse than a sore ankle to make her give up just like that, she was stronger than that, she was determined and she wasn't going to stop until she could say that she had at least tried.

She attempted to smile at the judges, but it was more of a grimace, at this point as she was trying with all her might to keep her mind off her foot and on her performance, she looked over at Robin and saw that he had already started and seemed to be going strong, she nodded to herself, she could do this, she had to do this.

Glancing over at the crowd, she spotted Zelena West standing with her crew, her eyes were trained on her and she couldn't help the raise of her eyebrows that came in response, was Zelena constantly there? She was sure she was stalking them, was there whenever they were, anyway, now wasn't the time. Noticing Marian casting her a smug smile she took a deep breath and was about to start when Mal came over to her, "Regina, what are you doing?"

"I'm going."

"Okay, bloody hurry up about it."

"I'm going now," she sighed, realising that she had been stood there longer than she thought, just thinking about things. She did some fancy arm movements before taking a running jump at the beam, pulling herself up and landing soundly in position, having to clench her teeth at the sudden jolt that sent a vibration of pain through her body. She closed her eyes and quickly looked towards her mother, seeing her hiding behind her hands as she watched reluctantly, that was the image that had done it for her, something inside her snapped and she leapt into action, damaged foot be damned, she was going to do this.

She performed a pivot jump before completing each one and on every single landing it hurt more, to the point where she was literally in agony, tears streaming down her face and she carried on, pushing herself harder than she ever had before, but she had every reason to push, she needed this more than anyone else. She flipped and glanced over to them high bar, seeing that Robin had finished, closing her eyes she continued, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, it hurt so badly she thought that she might even pass out, but she was reaching the last jump and she hadn't even put a foot wrong yet.

She moved into the last jump, spinning in the air and landing back on the beam with more force than she had first thought, jolting her to her core, she needed to get down, she knew she did, she either got down now or fell down. She was shaking and did a little handstand, flipping off the beam and moving into the landing, but she just caught her ankle on the mat and before she knew it she crashed to the floor, landing on her ass. She let out a loud sob and shook her head, she had ruined it, ruined everything; burying her head in her hands, she knew she had to get back up to finish.

Mustering as much strength as she could, she pushed herself from the floor and stood up, the room seemed to spin. She was breathing heavily as she looked around her, people were talking but she didn't know what they were saying, their voices were muffled and she wasn't aware of what was going on, she looked over to her mother who had stood up and that was it, she fell back down again, crashing to the floor, the last thing she heard was the loud gasps off the crowd before she lost consciousness.

She groaned, there was a buzzing in her head and her ankle was throbbing painfully, she squeezed her eyes shut, what the hell happened? Where was she? What was going on?

"Regina!" She heard her mother yell as she felt her shoulder being shaken, "Regina."

"Mom I can hear you," she breathed, opening her eyes, her vision being invaded by the brightness of the overhead lights, she looked to the side seeing her mother and Mal at either side of her. She ran a hand over her eyes and shook her head, "what happened?"

"You fell," Mal stated, "are you okay?"

She rose her eyebrows and scoffed, "fuck no," she muttered, looking around and seeing that she was still on the crash mats under the beam, "I take it I just made a complete and utter idiot out of myself."

"Come on, let's get you over there and a medic can see to you," Mal and Cora both put an arm under hers and helped her over to the team bench, sitting her down.

Regina buried her head in her lap as Mal removed the tuba grip from her ankle, causing her to let out a noise of sheer torture as pain tore through her, she sobbed and bit down hard on her bottom lip, "why did I let you do this?" Cora shook her head, "I shouldn't have let you do this."

"I don't think that I asked for your permission," Regina quipped through gritted teeth as the doctor took hold of her ankle, "so how bad was it?"

"I don't know, he's about to tell us now."

"I mean the performance, how bad was it?"

"It wasn't bad, it was good Regina, really good," Mal nodded, "except from that landing it was perfect."

"Oh," she whispered, "do you think that I did enough? That I didn't mess up my chances with that landing?"

"I'm not sure honey, I mean people have fucked up the landing and won before, so I don't see why not, you had a high difficulty routine, the judges will take that into consideration when giving you your scores."

"I can't bear it," she shook her head, it was the waiting that was the worst part, she was the last competitor, so as soon as she got her results everyone would know and she had a feeling she was going to find out what it was like to fall from grace really quickly, find out what it was like to win gold one minute and not win anything the next, had her ankle not have been hurt she would have perfected that routine, she knew she would, she had refined it in rehearsals, it was sharp and polished and she'd had a great chance at the gold, now she felt like that had all been torn from her and by Marian of all people, she was currently at the top of the leader board with a pretty high score.

Suddenly she became aware of someone, more to the point the absence of someone, "where's Robin?" she asked, looking around, trying to see if she could spot him and failing, "did he win? Mal, do you know?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head, not even looking away from the score board that would reveal Regina's fate.

Regina turned to her mom and frowned, "do you know where he is mom?"

"No baby, I don't," she shook her head, her hands moving to Regina's hair as she undid it, freeing it from it restrictive bun.

Regina sighed and simply directed her gaze to the score board, she was sure that Robin would be around somewhere, he had his own competition, she couldn't be his main priority, he had to focus on himself, winning his own medal. The medic was still looking at her foot, but she had almost forgotten about him being there, she was too focused on the board.

"Sydney? How is my daughter's ankle?" Cora asked.

"Well, it's a sprain for sure, but I think that with time she will be up and running again, performing her wonderful routines," he grinned, Regina turned to look down at him, noticing that he was half stroking her foot.

"Okay, thanks, are you done?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him, what a creep, she was pretty sure that wasn't a part of his medical examination.

"Yes," he dropped her foot suddenly and without warning, causing it to thud on the floor, resulting in a fresh wave of agony, "Miss Mills I do hope you are feeling better soon."

She scoffed and shook her head, she'd feel better when that weirdo left her alone, he did just that, looking back at her as he went, she let out a huff and looked back at the board, "why is it taking so long?" she asked, going to tap her feet and remembering that it probably wasn't a good idea.

Just then her mother's phone began ringing and she scrambled for it, but Regina wasn't looking away again, there was a flash of numbers and she moved up the leader board, landing in second place, just below Marian, "no," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes, "no, no! There's no way that cheating bitch can win!" Regina stood up and looked at Marian who was celebrating with her team, "she tripped me, she tripped me Mal," Regina cried, letting the tears fall, "she cheated."

"Regina?" She looked behind her, seeing Robin stood there with his country's flag wrapped around his shoulders, that meant he had won a medal of some description.

"She won and she cheated," Regina whimpered, falling into Robin's arms and sobbing against his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. She knew that her tears were soaking his shirt, but she couldn't care less, she just needed to cry on him, needed him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"I know," he nodded, burying his head in her hair as he held her tightly against him.

"It's not fair, it's not fair," she whined, the tears still streaming.

"Are you okay?" he asked, playing with the ends of her hair, "is your ankle okay?"

"I fell," she whispered, sniffling as she pulled back and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, "on the landing, I fell."

Robin cupped her cheek gently, running his fingertips across her skin, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am."

"Knowing she cheated and won, it's just not fair, it isn't."

"I know." He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers and taking a deep breath.

"Hello losers," they heard a voice laugh.

Regina looked up at Marian and her eyes narrowed, "go away," she spat.

"It's not nice to be such a sore loser Regina, really, just because your balance is terrible, doesn't mean that you can blame me for your failures."

"Just leave me alone you cheating bitch," Regina growled, hopping so that she was facing her opponent, Robin's hand took hold of her arm gently. She really just wanted to knock the woman out for what she had done, what she had cost her.

"Anyone would think that you came last place and not second, you got silver, to be honest I am pretty surprised about that."

"The gold should have been mine and you know it!"

She cast her a sickly-sweet smile before shrugging, "I don't know anything, all I know is that right now, you look like a sore loser who isn't grateful with silver and is taking it out on the winner, to the whole world, you look like a spoilt little bitch who is just jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of you?" Robin scoffed, "she has nothing to be jealous of, she's perfect, beautiful, talented and she doesn't have to cheat and hurt people to win, unlike you, Marian you are just a spoilt little bitch who is just jealous because no matter what you do, you'll never be better than Regina and you will never have me. Go get your fucking gold, but just remember that you stole it from someone who actually deserved it, I hope that every time you look at that medal you remember that you had to cheat to get it and that you weren't good enough to get it on your own."

Robin finished with a deep breath and Regina turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, well that was interesting and it made her heart flutter a little, he clearly loved her a lot to stick up for her like that, but that was what people in love did, they were on each other's sides no matter what, always there for one another. Glancing back to Marian she saw that it had affected her more than she had expected.

"Why do you think I want you?" Marian rolled her eyes, looking at Robin and the way he was holding Regina, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her up and allowing her to lean against him for support.

Regina groaned and shook her head, as if that was the only thing she picked up from that conversation, she was so infuriating, "it's so obvious," Regina scoffed.

"Is it really?"

"Yes it is."

Suddenly the air was filled with a familiar conversation, _"Wasn't jealous,"_ Robin's voice sounded through the overhead speakers.

 _"Hmm, whatever you say,"_ They looked up to see all the screens in the hall filled with a video of them. Regina gasped, her hands coming to her cover her mouth, as she saw the events unfold, she was walking backwards, taunting Robin and then there was Marian, coming up behind her and sticking her foot out so that it hooked around her ankle and sent her flying backwards. The whole crowd gasped and Regina looked up to Robin.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

 _"Regina!"_

 _"Oops," Marian sniggered, "you really should watch where you're going."_

 _"You tripped me, you tripped me!"._

 _"Regina," Robin came to kneel beside her, "are you okay?"_

 _"She sabotaged me!"_

 _"Me?" Marian pointed to herself, her mouth open in mock shock, "now why would I want to do that?"_

 _"Because you want to win and Regina is your biggest competition," Robin growled, "are you okay, is your ankle okay? Shit, Marian, you do know that you could be disqualified for this right? Tripping up another competitor is totally against every rule in the book."_

 _"I didn't trip her, she tried to trip me."_

 _"If that were so, why am I the one on the floor and not you, you manipulative…"_ the screen went blank and the whole hall was abuzz with conversation.

Regina looked towards Marian who had turned as white as a sheet, "oh dear, looks as though you might have just been exposed for what you really are, a cheat." She laughed, shaking her head as she felt Robin's hold on her tighten and they watched Marian run off as quick as she could, scurrying away.

"She'll be disqualified, I'm sure of it," Robin stated, looking down at Regina, before picking her up and spinning her around, "you really are an incredible woman. I think you just won a gold on a sprained ankle."

"I think I might have," she nodded, pressing her lips to his cheek as she clung to him, a massive smile on her face as relief instead of pain flooded through her. Before another thought pushed down all the joy she felt, "Robin, where did that video come from?"


	11. The final medal

**I actually cannot believe how long it has taken me to get around to writing this update, I can't even use the excuse that I needed to think about the story line and had writer's block because I didn't, I just seem to be totally swamped with writing. Anyway, it's finally here and there are about 3 maybe 4 chapters left for this story.**

 **Enjoy and I hope that you haven't lost interest in this story.**

* * *

Regina had her ankle checked out at the hospital and they had confirmed that it was indeed a sprain and quite a bad one to say the least. She had been told that she needed to keep it elevated and rested, but she had one more final and she knew that wasn't going to be a possibility on that particular day. She and Robin had been chilling out, he had won yet another gold and technically he was finished, he had done what he came here to do and could go home, but he said that he had wanted to stay for the closing ceremony anyway.

She still hadn't found her phone, nor had they found out who had been filming her in order to prove that Marian had been cheating. Currently she was laid on her bed with her foot elevated, Robin was in the bathroom because he had said that he needed to trim his stubble as it was beginning to get a little too long for his liking. Her physio Sydney was coming around in a few minutes to check up on her ankle and help her do some exercises to stop it from seizing up before her next final.

Just at that moment there was a knock on the door and she turned her head towards it, "Robin, could you…"

"I'm on it milady," he grinned coming out of the bathroom and moving to the door, pushing it open to reveal Mr Glass who was holding a medical bag, "hey, the patient is over there," Robin chuckled gesturing to Regina who was dressed simply in grey sweatpants and a blue top.

The man said nothing to Robin and instead moved further into the room towards Regina, "Miss Mills, how have you been coping with your ankle?" Sydney asked, opening his bag and talking out a fresh tubigrip to bandage her foot up with and provide it with more support to stop any swelling.

"Yeah, it's been okay, I have been keeping my weight off it as much as I possibly can," she nodded, Robin hadn't really allowed her to stand up, he had ordered food in and they had literally been living inside her room, she would have liked to have seen more of Rio than she had been able to do, but in order to do that she needed to be able to walk and right now she knew that the best option was to keep her weight off her ankle and only do the exercises that Sydney told her to.

"Good," he smiled at her and she looked to Robin wanting him to come and sit beside her, mainly because Sydney rather creeped her out, she didn't really know what it was about him, but something wasn't right and she didn't like being left with him alone. Tucking her hair behind her ear she cleared her throat, gesturing with her head for him to come over to her, he finally got the message and walked closer to the bed to take her hand. "It was quite the show you put on the other day, I particularly liked the part where Miss French was exposed for the cheat she is."

"Yes and we were very grateful that she was," Robin agreed, his fingers coming to play with the ends of her hair as they both watched Sydney work with her ankle, "but the only thing that concerned us was where that video came from."

Regina looked at him in alarm, she had been trying not to think about it, it scared her to think that someone might have been filming them, then again there was every reason that it could have just been someone in the crowd filming athletes, there didn't necessarily have to be anything sinister about it, although she didn't get that vibe, she felt like she was being watched and she had been feeling slightly off ever since her phone went missing and there were private pictures of her and Robin posted in the newspapers.

The man said nothing and just shrugged, continuing to work on her ankle, Regina furrowed her eyebrows, it was a rather odd response and she didn't really know what it meant. He seemed to be contemplating something as he unwrapped her current bandage, his hands brushing over her skin causing her to shudder and not in a good way. She squeezed Robin's hand and tried to get him to move closer to her, not that it was physically possible, but it didn't stop her from trying.

Once the bandage was off he examined it before looking up at them casting Robin an off look before meeting Regina's eye, "it still looks swollen, so if you can still do the exercises four times a day that would be preferable," Sydney stated, "try to refrain from strenuous activities."

"I have to do my final."

"Carry on with these exercises till then and hopefully you won't do much more damage," he advised, dropping the new bandages on the bed and picking up the old ones before standing from the chair and putting them in his bag. Regina scrunched her nose at that and furrowed her eyebrows, he was just so strange. "I'll catch up with you at a later date Miss Mills, I take it you know how to bandage the injury adequately?"

"Yeah, I can do it for her," Robin spoke up standing and moving to see the other man out, once he was out of the door Robin looked at her, "he is a weird man."

"You got that too then?"

"Like why the hell did he take your old bandages, that's just plain creepy."

"Don't Robin," she buried her head in her hands, "I really feel like someone is watching me wherever I go, witnessing everything I do."

"I don't think they are, I mean we have literally been in your hotel room for a few days, I think that video was nothing more than someone in the crowd filming the goings on of the performance space that's all, we got lucky."

"Maybe," she whispered.

* * *

Regina had done her exercises as Sydney had instructed her to and it had come to the time where she needed to perform, she knew she was going to have to go through her routine at least once before she actually went and performed in a final, she could hardly go out there having not practised once since she first thought up the routines before travelling to Brazil.

It was the all-around as well, which meant that not only would she have to participate in one event, she would have to conquer all of them, she knew that any other competitor would probably have pulled out with an injury like hers, but not her, she couldn't, she needed this, this was the big one, the one that mattered and she wouldn't give up until she got it. She knew that she was stubborn, incredibly so, this could cause her to do more damage to herself, but she needed to do it and no one was going to stop her.

Robin sat beside her mother in the crowd and she could see him biting his nails as they watched her, he had told her that he wasn't happy with her deciding to go ahead with this and she knew he had good reason to feel that way, mainly the fact that he'd had to hold her up in the shower a couple of times to stop her from falling or slipping whist on one foot. Regina had changed some of her choreography, going over it with Mal so that some of her moves could be performed on one foot, showing her balancing skills whilst keeping pressure off her ankle when it wasn't exactly necessary.

* * *

She had completed her balance beam and floor exercises and was currently in third, she's had a couple of dodgy landings because of her foot and they had set her back a little, however they were the main events where she would have to actually put a lot of pressure on her feet. Next was the Uneven Bars and that consisted of literally no pressure on her foot, it was all about upper body strength and she hoped to claw back a few points that way.

She was sat by the side massaging her ankle when the red headed news presenter sauntered up to her, "hey," she nodded, dropping to sit beside her.

"Hey," she furrowed her eyebrows, turning her head and looking at Zelena, "did you want something?"

"I just wanted to see how your ankle was holding up."

"I'm dealing with it," she replied curtly, not really feeling in the mood to talk to the press in that exact moment, especially not this woman who seemed to be everywhere she went, it was as though Zelena were her shadow following her, she had come to the conclusion on literally the first day that she didn't really like her, it was probably because all she seemed to do was meddle in other people's business. "Thank you for your concern," she added because it was only polite, she couldn't forget the manners she had been brought up with.

"No problem, by the way did you ever find your phone?"

"How did you know that my phone was missing?" Regina asked with a narrowing of her eyes, she didn't know how Zelena could have found out, she certainly hadn't told her about it.

"Oh all the press were informed to keep a look out if one turned up, I take it you didn't get it back then?"

"No, I didn't," she sighed, she had been in the zone and now Zelena had come along and was distracting her, she needed to do something about it, move away from her. Standing up she brushed her hands over her legs before adjusting her hair, "I'm sorry will you excuse me?" she hobbled over to the warming up area and began to stretch out her muscles, doing the exercises that Sydney had told her to.

Everyone just seemed to be acting strange around her and she didn't trust anyone, no one but Robin, Mal, Emma and her mother, maybe Ruby and Jefferson also, that was it, everyone else was too suspicious, but she had trouble with trust as it was, this just took the biscuit though it made her so on edge all the time. It had been bad enough seeing the images of her private moment with Robin in the paper, then having her phone stolen and getting filmed, it was all just starting to weird her out.

She finished her stretches and looked up at the board, she was next, rolling her eyes she chalked up and fumbled over to Mal who was by the side-lines, "you got this Regina, now go, you need to move up the board at least into second place before you take on the vault."

"I know," she nodded, "has there been any word on my phone?" she asked on the off chance that someone might have found it and handed it to her coach.

"No, I'm sorry dear."

Regina sighed, "I didn't think there would have been, no matter, I'll just have to buy a new one," she whispered, gazing towards Robin and seeing him offer her a little wave, she waved back before taking to the apparatus, she could do this, she had to do this.

* * *

Regina curled up in Robin's arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she released the last of her tears, part of her was relieved that it was over and the other part of her felt disappointed, she had given it all, tried her hardest to manage her ankle, but it hadn't been enough and she had come away with the silver, of course she would have much rather come away with three golds but two golds and a silver wasn't too bad, was it?

At least she lost to a friend, Emma received the gold by 0.5 points, it had been a close call, but in the end Emma just beat her to it. The blonde had apologised a dozen times since then, saying that she was sorry that Regina hadn't been able to get the gold because of her, but Regina of course had told her not to be silly and that there was no one else she would rather lose it to. The Americans did a clean sweep, with Ruby coming in third, all three of them standing on the podium; the two girls had even helped her step down and hobble over to Zelena who was waiting with her film crew.

Regina would have gone out for drinks with them, but she decided against it and instead opted for a night in with Robin, they only had a few nights left in Rio and they wanted to spend them together. "Hey, you alright?" Robin whispered, placing a kiss in her hairline as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Hmm," she nodded, burrowing herself further into his embrace so that she was literally on top of him.

"He'd be proud of you you know," he stated, "I'm proud of you."

She smiled, she knew he was right, she didn't know why she had worked herself up so much when deep down she had known all along that Daniel would have been proud of her no matter what she came away with. To say she had two golds and silver in one Olympic year was quite the achievement and she was proud of herself, trying to push down the disappointment and be happy with what she did.

"I mean name another gymnast who can boast that she achieved a gold and a silver medal with a sprained ankle?"

"You have a good point," she grinned kissing his chest, her fingers running over his abs, after a little while of saying nothing as Robin looked through movie choices on his laptop Regina let out a loud sigh and glanced up at him, "are you worried about what will happen now?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as he moved the laptop to the side and looked at her properly.

"I mean now that we are done, that we did what we came here to do, aren't you worried about what might happen… with us?"

"No, I'm not worried, because I know that whatever happens we will work through it, we'll find a way, there is not a chance that I am letting go of what we have."

"Me either," she breathed, "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't have to," he shook his head, holding her closely as he stroked his hands across her arms, "I'm not going to leave you, I promise, not permanently anyway."

"You have to go back to England Robin and I have to go back to America, that's just the way these things work, how are we going to survive that?"

"People manage long distance relationships all the time, why should we be any different?"

She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on him, "we need to make the most of this time then don't we."

"We definitely do," he agreed pressing a kiss to her lips as he moved her carefully to lay on her back, "now will you relax and let me worship your body?"

"I think I can do that, just mind my ankle," she muttered consciously looking down to her foot which had been newly strapped so she could heal it properly which meant taking a break from gymnastics for a while, something she wasn't complaining about, it had been all she was doing 24/7, she just needed to be able to relax and think of things other than gymnastics.

"Of course," he winked at her before pressing his lips across her jaw line and then moving down further and further, kissing every inch of her skin as her went. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up over her head, dropping it to the ground giving him access to her breasts, he kneaded one as he took the nipple of her other in his mouth and worked it with his tongue, stroking over the perked flesh, sucking on it and earning a low moan from her.

"Oh Robin," she breathed, opening her legs and accommodating him between them, her hands skimming over his shoulders, "what are you doing?" she whispered, watching him move further down, his lips still touching every part of her that he could. His fingers hooked around the hem of her sweatpants as he pulled them down along with her panties, throwing them to the ground.

"Something I wanted to do again since our first time together," he was now fully between her thighs and she could feel his breath ghosting over her core. His hands rubbed up and down her legs as he lowered his head down to her, running his tongue through her folds and landing at her clit. Her breath hitched and she pushed her hips towards his face, her hand coming to run through his hair as she hummed in pleasure.

"You are so good at this," she complimented and he was, he was so amazing with his tongue, he made her feel as though she were floating on air, her body hummed in pleasure as his mouth vibrated against her core, "can I have your fingers?"

"You can have anything you want baby," he smirked, complying with her request and bringing them to her entrance playing with her wetness for a brief minute before pushing two inside her heat and folding them against her front wall, trying to find that spot that made her see stars. He managed to and continued to rub against her g-spot whilst applying the perfect amount of pressure on her clit with his mouth, he sucked on her bundle of nerves alternating between running his tongue over her and grazing his teeth across her sensitive spot.

"Mmm yes, that feels so good Robin," she closed her eyes, the hand that wasn't playing with his hair holding on tightly to the bedding, her back arching against him, "yesss, there! There!" she squealed bucking her hips against him, making him increase the pressure, "faster please!" he did as she asked, increasing the speed and sending her crazy moving her closer and closer to her peak. She needed to come so badly, needed him to make her come, he did as she asked and she could feel it creeping up on her.

One strong suck and curl of his fingers later and she was coming, she screwed her eyes shut letting out a loud cry of pleasure, pulling his hair a little as she pushed her hips up meeting his strokes. When the pleasure became too much she had to push him away in order to catch her breath, she knew she had a relaxed smile on her face as she basked in the hazy afterglow of her orgasm.

Regina felt Robin's fingers slip out from inside her and she opened her eyes just in time to watch him bring them to his mouth and suck on them, licking her arousal from his skin and humming as he nodded at her, "delicious."

She sniggered and shook her head, "amazing."

"So that was good then?" he smirked moving up to lay beside her.

"Yes, very, but now I think it might be your turn."

* * *

Whilst Robin and Regina were enjoying themselves and celebrating their success, a certain someone was sat in their own room, pinning yet another picture of Regina to the wall, stroking a finger across her face as they glanced at the phone on the bedside table before back at the photo, "you really are the fairest of them all."

* * *

 **Any guesses as to who the stalker is? Let me know what you think. ;) xoxoxox**


	12. Stalked

**I am actually shocked at how long it has been since I updated this! I'm so sorry! But I do have the whole story planned out till the end now, after this we only have two more chapter to go!**

* * *

Regina was meant to be resting her ankle, but she wasn't going to waste the little time she had left in this beautiful place doing nothing, she needed some excitement and she wasn't going to get that stuck in her room. Robin had suggested that they go to the beach front and find someplace to grab some food, she hadn't protested, sure he had to help her hobble around most of the way, turns out, performing on a sprain wasn't the best idea she had ever had.

They found a lovely place just to chill out and enjoy good food before heading to the beach for a while, she ended up simply sat on the sand, basking in the sun that streamed down on them, kissing their skin. She hummed and turned to look at Robin, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, he had somehow managed to fall asleep, but she could hardly blame him, they'd had a rather busy night and the day before had been just as jam-packed, so he was shattered. She carefully ran her fingers over his chest, playing with the scattering of hair that decorated it.

Sitting up Regina was wary of her ankle, not wanting to knock it, but she really needed to go to the bathroom, "Robin," she whispered, stroking his abs, clearly, he was in a deeper sleep than she had first thought. With a shake of her head she moved her hand up and pinched his nose, causing him to take a deep intake of breath and shoot up, she giggled at the shocked expression on his face, "sorry, I needed to wake you somehow."

"And you thought that cutting my air supply off was your best option," he laughed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Probably not, but I didn't want you getting pick-pocketed if I left you here alone, asleep on the beach."

"Why would you leave me alone on the beach?"

"Because I need the bathroom and unless you want to come with me to the women's room I doubt that you will be joining me."

"I can walk you there."

"I think I'll manage," she grinned as she carefully pushed herself up off the ground and slipped her sandals back on her feet, wrapping a towel around her waist to cover her bikini bottoms, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before heading in the direction of the restaurant they just ate at, figuring that she would be okay to use their restroom.

"Regina," someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down a side street before she could even think to stop them, she blinked in confusion and opened her eyes to see light blues staring back at her.

"What the actual hell Zelena!" she scoffed, "you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, I needed to talk to you…"

"And that meant that you had to jump me in the middle of the street?" she groaned, lifting her ankle from the floor and rubbing it, she'd managed to catch it whilst being dragged down this isolated alleyway.

"Yes, I found a lead on where your phone is."

"You have?" Regina's eyes widened as she looked at the redhead, what if the Australian woman was playing tricks on her, what if she'd had the phone all along and was trying to rile her up? "Where is it?"

"I don't think you just lost it, I think someone took it."

"The same person who has been following Robin and I?"

"I think so."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Regina asked curiously, she was rather keen to find out who it was and make sure that they couldn't come near them again, make sure that their stalking stopped.

"I have a few suspects, if you haven't noticed already, watching people is what I'm good at, looking for stories and something to report on is my life and I noticed a few people acting strangely. Of course, I could be wrong, but if I am right, it will make it easier for you to investigate."

"Okay, so who do you suspect then?"

"Ah, you're going to have to buy me a drink first," she grinned as Regina rolled her eyes and nodded, they came out of the alley and decided to go inside the restaurant, ordering their drinks before Regina excused herself to the restroom. What if this was a load of old bullshit made up by Zelena so she could have her attention? This wasn't a game, it was scary knowing that someone was following her, stalking her even, it terrified her.

They made their way into the restaurant and perched at the bar, Regina ordered herself a drink and then let Zelena order whatever she wanted, which of course had been the most.

"So, this person, who are they?"

"We don't know the specifics of who they are, but apparently they were stupid enough not to check if find my iPhone was turned off."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at the redhead, she hadn't even thought about that, how could she not have thought about that? "How did you manage to access that?" She questioned narrowing her eyes, she was pretty sure that you needed a password to do so.

"Your mother came to me and asked if there was any way I could help, so she gave me the passwords and I tracked your phone."

"Okay, so who has it?"

"I don't know exactly who, but as far as we can tell it's still in your hotel, which either means you are really dumb and it's in your room somewhere, or..."

"It's someone I know, someone on my team."

"Precisely," she nodded, "so is there anyone that it could possibly have been? Someone you're suspicious of?"

"I don't... maybe Sydney, the team doctor."

Zelena sipped on her drink, "could be, I'll look into it and get back to you," she finished the rest of her cocktail before pushing her chair back and standing up, "in the meantime I suggest you make sure you're not alone, it would be too easy for someone to just grab you, exactly like I just did."

"Thanks," she sighed as she watched the reporter walk away, she was so confused now, she didn't know what to think, she swirled the cocktail around in its glass, watching as the liquid created a mini whirlpool.

"Gina," she turned to see Robin with a concerned look on his face, "I thought you said you were going to the bathroom."

"I am, I was just speaking with Zelena, she thinks that someone in the hotel has my phone."

"Really?" He rose his eyebrows and sat down in the seat that Zelena had just vacated, "I'm shocked, I actually thought that someone had seen it and nicked it."

"She thinks I have a stalker, but we already knew that really didn't we."

"Yeah, I suppose we did. Do you want to head back to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should, but what if they are just waiting for us to go back there, I don't feel like anywhere is safe at the moment," she didn't want to confess to him that she was getting close to changing her ticket home and leaving a couple of days early, she knew that this might be the last of the time they would be able to spend together until they talked things over and became one of those couples who try to make long distance work and end up splitting because it was just too hard to make work. That was the last thing she wanted, she didn't even want to be away from him, but she knew there was no other option, his life was in England whilst hers was in America, they lived worlds apart.

"Don't worry, no one is going to get you, I will make sure of that. It's your choice what we do now."

She nodded reluctantly and stood from her seat, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'm just going to pop to the restroom and then I think we should probably be thinking about returning to the hotel, we have been gone pretty much all day."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later that evening, Regina was sat on her bed surfing the web on her laptop, her foot was elevated, Robin had made sure to prop a pillow underneath it before he slipped out of the room to go and pick up some food for them. They didn't really feel like going out so they were just going to eat in their hotel room and watch something together, they wanted to enjoy as much alone time together as they could without any distractions.

As soon as Robin had left however she had moved from the door opting to lock it from the inside just in case, not that anyone could just open the door if they didn't have a key, but still, she could never be too sure, if they had managed to stalk her and steal her phone, what was stopping her stalker from obtaining a key card also? She hadn't really wanted to be left alone in the room, but Robin had assured her that she would be fine and there would be no point putting any excess strain on her ankle when it was entirely unnecessary.

Since she had finished all of her event there had been little stories in the paper about their relationship, apparently people must have become bored of it, she hoped that it was old news now, maybe that would mean whoever was on their backs had backed off, she just hoped that was the case and that they had stolen her phone to try and gain something news worthy from it, not that they would have managed, her phone didn't really have much on it, nothing that was secretive anyway, she wasn't exactly an interesting person.

Robin had been gone for about twenty minutes and she knew that he would be back any minute they had called ahead and ordered the food from a restaurant around the corner and they got in touch with them to tell them that it was ready to be collected. She was just about to stand from the bed and get the little table in the corner of the room ready for them to eat at when there was a knock at the door, she furrowed her eyebrows for a brief moment before remembering that she had locked it from the inside and he probably couldn't get in.

"One second," she chuckled, limping to the door and undoing the metal lock, "I was just setting up the table but…" she stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the man stood in the doorway, it wasn't Robin that was for sure, how could she be so stupid as not to ask who it was?! Why did she just assume it was Robin?! "Sydney," she swallowed heavily, "did you want something?"

"I came to check on your ankle," he smiled awkwardly and she looked down to see the medical bag in his hand, she really didn't want to let him in when she was alone, it just didn't feel right, something was off about him.

"Oh, it's much better now thank you, you needn't have bothered coming out, I fear you may have just made a wasted trip," she sighed, it wasn't all that better, she just didn't want him there.

"Ah, well I may as well examine it whilst I'm here, I'd like to check on the swelling and make sure it isn't getting any worse if it is then I can prescribe you some anti-inflammatory drugs."

"I was actually just in the middle of… Robin," she closed her eyes, seeing her boyfriend come up behind the doctor, she immediately felt safer, "Dr Glass came to check on my ankle."

"Oh," Robin eyed him suspiciously before moving past him and into the room, "okay, you best do that quickly then, hadn't you."

Regina tried to fight the smile that tried to form on her lips, Robin was talking to Sydney the way she wanted to, "come in," she stated, perching on one of the chairs as Sydney knelt on the ground and lifted her ankle to inspect it. Robin was watching as he took the food out of their containers and plated it up ready for them to eat.

Once the doctor was finished, Robin showed him out and Regina stood, moving to sit at the table, "he is a creepy bastard," Robin chuckled as he sat opposite her, pouring some wine in her glass.

"I agree, you have no idea how glad I was when you showed up, I thought I was going to have to invite him in when I was here alone and I really didn't want to do that."

"How come you even opened the door?"

"I thought it was you," she rolled her eyes at her stupidity, she couldn't be so careless in the future.

* * *

They'd just finished their meal when there was a knock on the door, Robin stood from his seat and went to answer, "Mrs Mills."

"I've told you before dear to call me Cora," she smiled, Regina grinned as she stood from her chair, she realised that she might have been neglecting her mother somewhat, she should have really been spending more time with her, but she had become so caught up with Robin and being with him that she was ashamed to say that she had been leaving her mother to her own devices. "Hello, darling."

"Mom," she hugged her briefly before pulling back to look at her, "I'm so sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself, I feel like I have been a crappy daughter."

"Oh don't worry about that sweetheart, I have been just as busy as you, I've been catching as many sports as I can before we return home, Mal has been coming with me and we've been having fun," she smiled reassuringly.

It was good to know that she hadn't been sitting around bored because her daughter had been gallivanting with a boy for the entire holiday.

"I did skype your father today, he's missing us both and apparently he is feeling a lot better now he's had his treatment, you know how tired he gets afterwards," the older woman sighed the smile fading somewhat, "I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that everything is okay, I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Yes thank you, everything is fine, I spoke to Zelena and she told me about her findings."

"Oh, well I asked if she would help and she was gracious enough to do so, she said that she would find your phone for you and I think she has been doing a wonderful job, she should be a detective, not a news reporter."

Regina shook her head as she chuckled, weren't they basically the same thing? The amount of digging Zelena did could surely class her as a detective. "Maybe she should."

"I'll let you enjoy your night and hopefully you'll be around tomorrow and we can spend a little time together."

"I would like that," she nodded, giving her mother another hug as she left the hotel room and headed down the corridor. Regina shut the door behind her and turned to Robin, "you don't mind spending some time with my mother, tomorrow do you?"

"You and your mother should enjoy that time, I'm sure I'll find something else to do for a couple of hours."

"Robin, I really don't think she'll mind you coming with us…"

"Gina, I think she meant that she wanted some time for just the two of you, she doesn't want me hanging around. Don't worry I can find some guys from the team to hang with. In fact, I think my mate Will is performing tomorrow, so I'll go watch him," he grinned as he cleared away the plates.

Regina nodded, if he was okay with doing that then she figured it would be nice to spend the morning with her mother, maybe she would treat her to lunch and then meet with Robin afterwards.

* * *

Regina had changed into her silky nightgown and was laid in bed talking to Robin who was taking a shower in the next room, "so I was thinking maybe I could come to England to visit you in a few weeks. I've never been and I think I'll be missing you way too much by then."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied, his voice muffled by the water and the wall between them.

She closed her eyes and listened to the running water, complemented by Robin's humming, he liked to sing in the shower and she quite enjoyed his serenading sessions. She ran her fingertips across her stomach gently as she burrowed further into the warm sheets, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in Robin's arms and fall asleep before they even got around to picking a movie, she felt so tired.

Regina wanted to wait for him to come out of the shower before she slipped off, but she was already feeling herself beginning to drift off, Robin's voice soothing her as she hummed contentedly. She was startled awake by a knock on the door, with a groan she shook her head, who the hell was at the door at eleven o'clock at night? They clearly weren't going away, groggily she slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her, "Robin, there's someone at the door."

"I'm getting out now," he replied.

"Hello?" she called out as she stood by the door.

"Gina."

Her body relaxed as she opened the door, "hi Jefferson," she chuckled, "it's been none stop here all night."

"I don't need to know what you and Robin get up to behind closed doors," he laughed shaking his head, causing her to blush profusely.

"I meant with people knocking on the door," she smiled as she leant against the door frame, "do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Nearly, are you okay?"

"I'm good, I just needed to talk to you…" he looked past her and Regina turned to see Robin who was still wet from the shower coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he grabbed a shirt from the comfy chair in the corner of the room.

"Jefferson."

"Robin," he nodded before turning to Regina, "preferably in private."

"Of course, I'll be back soon," she said, leaning in to press a kiss to Robin's cheek before slipping on some sandals and moving out into the corridor. "What's going on?"

"Shall we go to my room? It's more private there."

"Sure," she smiled, walking with him a few rooms down to his. He unlocked it as they walked in and she perched on the end of the bed, reaching for his hand and pulling him to sit next to her. "Jefferson?"

"I'm worried about you."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't know about this guy."

"Which guy?" she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her friend in confusion as he stood up and put the lock on from the inside, "Jefferson, what are you doing?" she asked nervously as she moved from the bed, why was he locking the door?

"Robin, I don't think he's any good for you, I told you before and I just… I don't like him; do you really think it's going to work out?"

"Why do you think that? Robin is a good man, you have no right to tell me what is or isn't good for me."

"I'm just looking out for you Regina."

"Really? Well you have a funny way of showing it," she looked to the ground and noticed something peaking out from under the bed, it was a photo of her and Robin, but what the hell was it doing on the floor of Jefferson's room? She swallowed and looked past him to the door before standing up, Jefferson stood in front of her, "let me past."

"I can't do that, not until you listen to me."

"Jefferson, let me out," she glared at him.

"No."

"Jefferson! Move!" he grabbed her upper arms, pushing her backwards, "let me go!"


	13. If you love me let me go

**Hi! So this is the penultimate chapter of this story, not including the epilogue. There will be triggers for attempted murder, stalking and violence. Text in italics is a reminder of the end of the last chapter. Please let me know what you think, your opinions matter!**

* * *

 _"Shall we go to my room? It's more private there."_

 _"Sure," she smiled, walking with him a few rooms down to his. He unlocked it as they walked in and she perched on the end of the bed, reaching for his hand and pulling him to sit next to her. "Jefferson?"_

 _"I'm worried about you."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"I just don't know about this guy."_

 _"Which guy?" she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her friend in confusion as he stood up and put the lock on from the inside, "Jefferson, what are you doing?" she asked nervously as she moved from the bed, why was he locking the door?_

 _"Robin, don't think he's any good for you, I told you before and I just… I don't like him; do you really think it's going to work out?"_

 _"Why do you think that? Robin is a good man, you have no right to tell me what is or isn't good for me."_

 _"I'm just looking out for you Regina."_

 _"Really? Well you have a funny way of showing it," she looked to the ground and noticed something peeking out from under the bed, it was a photo of her and Robin, but what the hell was it doing on the floor of Jefferson's room? She swallowed and looked past him to the door before standing up, Jefferson stood in front of her, "let me past."_

 _"I can't do that, not until you listen to me."_

 _"Jefferson, let me out," she glared at him._

 _"No."_

 _"Jefferson! Move!" he grabbed her upper arms, pushing her backwards, "let me go!"_

"Jefferson, you're obviously tired and not thinking straight so just let me out and we can both get some rest," she tried, attempting to be rational with him, she didn't know what would work, but what she was currently trying obviously wasn't and she was getting rather desperate, she didn't want to be in the room with him anymore.

"Regina I'm not going to just let you go back to him, he doesn't deserve you, he isn't what you need."

"How do you know what I need?" she scoffed, glaring at her friend, she wished that he would just give up and let her go back to her room. She felt safer with Robin than she did with him right now, he was starting to freak her out, especially knowing that he had photos of her with Robin, photos she hadn't even known existed.

"You need someone you can rely on, someone sturdy and safe, someone who you can actually be with. Do you seriously think you can have a future with him? He isn't even American, he lives thousands of miles away, how are you going to be able to manage a relationship which is under such difficult constraints. I mean that's a long-distance relationship if ever I've seen one."

"What does it matter if we have a long-distance relationship and why is that any of your business anyway?"

"Because you seem to be blind to everything, even things that are staring you right in the face, You don't see it, you just walk straight past it, not noticing it, not noticing me."

"What do you mean? Of course, I notice you, Jefferson, you're one of my best friends," she swallowed nervously, she'd had to catch herself from saying that he used to be one of her best friends because she doubted that would make the mood he was in any better.

"There it is, friends, don't you think that we could be more than that though? Don't you think we have the potential to be something special, for us to have something more?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, her voice catching on her words as she stared at him in shock, was he really suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? How was that even possible? How could she have possibly missed the signs?

"I think we should give it a try, you and me, I think we would be good together. I'm sick and tired of watching your life play out from the sidelines and I am finally able to tell you the truth, I don't know why it has taken this long."

"You think we would be good together?" she scoffed, "you're gay Jefferson."

"No."

"What?" her eyes widened, he was gay, he had always been gay as long as she knew him, how could he now be changing his mind and telling her that actually he wasn't and that he thought they would be good together as a couple? She was having trouble processing what he was telling her, none of it was making sense and she didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to run, but he was standing in front of the door blocking the way out, stopping her from escaping.

"I'm not gay, you just assumed."

"You were gay Jefferson!" she yelled, feeling her composure slipping away bit by bit.

"Actually I was bisexual, you just assumed I was gay, you'd always wanted a gay best friend and that's what I was for you, then you got together with Daniel," he huffed.

"Don't talk about him that way," Regina breathed thinking back to when they first met in high school and she had been going out with Daniel. "You lied to me all this time."

"I hardly lied to you, you were just too naïve to ask questions. So, I guess you can say I simply didn't tell you the truth,"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, I'm telling you now Regina, I love you. I've been in love with you since high school and now I need to tell you, you need to know because dating Robin is a mistake, you should be dating me not him, it's me you should be with."

"I'm sorry, this doesn't change the way I feel, I want to be with Robin, we have something special, a special connection and I refuse to give that up."

"So we have nothing then? You and I have nothing?! We're nothing, are we?! You don't love me?!"

"No, not in that way, no!" she screamed back, he was scaring her, he had a crazy look in his eyes as though he was about to do something stupid and that terrified her because she had never seen that side of him before, yes he had always been a little mad, but this was something different entirely, this was absolutely bloody bonkers.

"You don't love me," he breathed staring at her but not really seeing her, he looked as though he were in a trance and she found herself walking backwards. Her feet hit something that was tucked under the bed and she furrowed her eyebrows and bent down to see what it was. "No!"

She knocked the lid off what appeared to be a shoe box and what she found inside took her breath away and not in a good way, there was her phone lying on top of a giant pile of photographs, all of her with different people, mostly Robin, however on some of them his eyes had been scratched out causing shivers to run through her spine as she looked up at the man she thought was her friend. She grabbed her phone from the box and slipped it into her pocket just as Jefferson hurried over to her and snatched the box from her.

"You weren't supposed to see that," he stated, moving it into the wardrobe and hiding it under some clothes.

"You're obsessed with me," she stated, "you've been stalking me! All this time I thought you were my best friend and you were doing this to me?!" she screamed, feeling the anger bubble up inside at the strong betrayal she felt coursing through her veins.

"I was making sure you were safe, I needed to watch over you to make sure that you weren't in harm's way."

"That I wasn't in harm's way?! What do you call having a crazed stalker then? Because I believe that is me in harm's way and it's caused by you! You were the one putting me in harm's way!"

"After Daniel, you were so scared, I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to you so I…"

"You've been following me for that long?! Ever since Daniel died you've been stalking me and I didn't even realise? I can't believe you would betray me like this! I trusted you, Jefferson, I trusted you with my life and now you've broken that, you shattered it into a million pieces."

Regina shoved past him, trying to open the door but he wrapped his arms around her legs as he fell to the floor, "please Regina, don't go, don't leave me here alone, not now, I need you."

"Jefferson, let go of me," she breathed, attempting to escape his hold and get out of the room as quickly as she could. "Get off me!" Regina yelled.

"I can't let you go," he stated, standing up, she watched his movement as he went towards a table and picked up something she hadn't even realised was there, "I need you to stay here," he ordered, holding up the gun and pointing it at his head, "I'll do it, without you, there's no point. I'll do it and it'll all be your fault."

Her eyes widened as her fear levels shot through the roof, "Jefferson put the gun down," she whispered, holding her hands up, "I'll stay, just put it down, please," she begged, moving back into the room and sitting down in one of the chairs her eyes fixed on the weapon in his hands.

"I'm not going to shoot you, I would never hurt you, Regina."

"Jefferson, you're scaring me now, please," she felt her whole body begin to shake as she watched him carelessly handling the gun as though it were toy and not a deadly weapon capable of killing someone. "Please put it down," Regina cried.

Jefferson did as she asked, immediately dropping the gun and moving over to her, wrapping his arms around her as she remained frozen in her seat, "I won't hurt you, Regina, I love you, I'd never harm you or put you in harm's way. Don't you see? I want to make sure you're safe, I want to take care of you," he ran his fingers through her hair and she tensed trying to control herself, knowing that he could easily retrieve the weapon even though he had dropped it.

"Jefferson, you're not well, this isn't right," she stated calmly, he would have to be insane to believe all the things he was saying and to be so careless with a firearm. "Just let me leave and we'll get you some help," she tried.

"You think I'm mad, don't you? Well, I'm not mad Regina, I'm not!" he protested.

"I didn't say that, I want to help you."

"You can, you can say that you love me and that you want to be with me and everything will all be perfect! We will have a perfect life and I can look after you and make sure that you are safe. I can give you everything you ever wished for, you'll see! All you have to do is say it! Say that you want me and that you'll be with me and we can be happy."

"I can't say that, I don't want to lie to you, I don't love you that way Jefferson and I never will, you're my friend and nothing more."

"Damn it, Regina, we can be more!"

"No," she shook her head, maybe she should just be appeasing him and telling him what he wanted to hear, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it, she wanted to get out, she needed to get out. Standing from the chair she moved to the door and tried to open it, only to find out that he had managed to jam it shut, "open the door, Jefferson."

"No, you can't leave, I won't let you leave, you need to stay here with me, you need to stay where you are looked after, with someone who cares about you."

There was a knock at the door and Regina looked at it in alarm when she heard her boyfriend's voice, "Robin help me!" she screamed.

"Stop it Regina!" Jefferson yelled, running towards her and placing a hand over her mouth, "you've ruined everything now, everything!"

"Regina!" Robin yelled, banging on the door as she tried to scream again, only for it to be muffled by Jefferson's hand. "Jefferson open the door now! Let Regina out."

"Not a chance, she isn't safe with you, I don't like you and I don't trust you, she's staying with me where she's safe."

Regina tried to control her breathing, but she was having to breathe out of her nose because Jefferson's hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, stopping her from taking in any air. She felt herself getting light headed and began to struggle against his hold, this only worsened when his thumb pressed into her nose fully obstructing her air supply. She wriggled her jaw a little and clamped her teeth down on the flesh of his hand, causing him to scream and move his hand, allowing her to take a deep breath before screaming herself. "Robin! Help me please!"

"I said shut up!" Jefferson growled, knocking her onto the bed and grabbing her neck, almost choking her before he loosened his grip, still threatening to squeeze if she made a noise. Robin was banging hard on the door, trying to get it open as he yelled to her. "Tell him that you're fine and he can leave," Jefferson ordered.

"He wouldn't believe me," she spat.

"Tell him to leave!"

"No! Robin please! Help! He's hurting me please!"

"Regina! Shut up!" Jefferson screamed both hands going to her neck as he squeezed again, "I told you I could never hurt you! I will never hurt you!"

She sputtered trying to take in air as she tried to fight him off, just as she felt herself about to slip from consciousness there was a loud crashed and the door flew open. "Get the fuck off her!" Robin yelled, knocking Jefferson off Regina and onto the ground before his fist collided with the other man's face, breaking his nose with one swing.

"Robin!" she cried still gasping for breath, "he has a… a gun Robin!" she whimpered, warning him about the weapon which had moved from where Jefferson had left it on the bed. Robin hit him a couple more times before pulling back and wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly, pulling back and looking over every inch of her, his eyes falling to the red finger marks around her neck, he seethed as he brushed his fingertips gently over the marks, "Regina you need to go back to our room okay, lock the door and don't open it until I come to you, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly as she grabbed his hands, "Robin!" she swallowed heavily taking into account the rather murderous look in his eyes. "Please don't do anything stupid," she begged, "let's just go! We'll both go and leave him while he's…"

"You're not going anywhere," Jefferson stated now standing between them and the door with the gun in his hands pointing directly at Robin, "not with him, he's no good for you Regina."

Regina shook her head and pushed past Robin, standing in front of him, shielding him from any potential harm, "Jefferson, just let us out of the room, please. You don't have to do this, no one has to get hurt."

"I told you I would never hurt you."

"You already hurt her though didn't you! You crazy fucker!" Robin yelled, "you nearly killed her!"

"No," he shook his head, the gun in his hand shaking as he stared at them.

"You strangled her! See those marks?! You did that! You hurt her, not me or anyone else, you!"

"I just… I only wanted her to be quiet… I didn't mean for that to happen," Jefferson stated the shaking of his hands becoming more violent, "I would never mean to hurt her."

"Well you did, now let us out," Robin demanded, pushing forward only for Jefferson to shoot at them, the bullet hitting the wall directly behind them and causing Regina to squeal and flinch before grabbing onto Robin's shirt. She didn't know how they were going to get out of the situation, it probably didn't help with Robin antagonising him.

"Let me talk to him," she whispered before moving forward, her hand still tightly wrapped around Robin's, "Jefferson, you're scaring me, please, just let us go," she cried, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, this seemed to make him falter as he watched her carefully. She wondered if her boy language and facial expressions expressed just how terrified she felt in that moment, she hoped they did and that Jefferson could see what he was doing to her.

He dropped the gun to the floor and followed soon after it, kneeling on the ground as he buried his face against his legs. Regina took the opportunity to pull Robin and move past him slowly before going straight out the door. As soon as they were out she started running and he was right there with her, they didn't stop until they bumped into Zelena who had the police with her.

"I worked out who it was."

"So did we," Regina cried, hugging Robin tightly and hiding her face in his shoulder.

"He just held us hostage in his hotel room," Robin informed the police, "when I got there he was strangling her." They nodded and headed off in the direction of Jefferson's room.

"Someone will be with you later to take a statement from you both," a policewoman informed them as they walked back to their own room, both of them thoroughly shaken up by what had happened.


End file.
